Devil or Angel
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: In a fight against the Earl, Allen is lost to the ocean's tides. Now seven years later, a new possible exorcist is found in one Dante Sparda. What is his connection to innocence and why does he so closely resemble Allen? And Kanda's a girl!
1. Prologue

Devil or Angel

Devil May Cry and D Grey Man crossover

Pairing: Allen/Fem! Kanda; Lavi/ Lenalee; Komui/ older! Patty; Crory/ Miranda; Dante/ ?

Rating: T for suggested language, violence and Dante's temper

Kanda is a female in this story but it's the classic hiding the gender from everyone story. Totally overdone but I don't do yaoi so get over it and there aren't too many fem! Kanda stories out there anyway so I figured I would try my hand at it. Who Dante will be paired with will be a secret but it'll probably be pretty easy to guess right off. The reason Patty will be older in my story is one because I want her to be, two because I think they would make such a cute couple, and three just cause I can.

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, Ninja Theory, Ubisoft, and Hideki Kamiya.

D Grey Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Prologue

The wind whistled across the tundra overlooking the sea, the sounds of battle riding its currents as demons fought angels. This particular battle was only one in a long history of war between the Black Order Exorcists and the Millennium Earl's Noah and Akuma. The Noah was the Earl's trump card, with their ability to think like a human with the sadistic cravings for blood and pain of a human. These demons were the most difficult to kill; thankfully though the Exorcists had their own trump card with them. In the fray, glimpses of white could be seen amidst the green and innocence and the blackish purple of Akuma, a cry of "Cross Grave", "Crown Belt", and "Crown Clown" echoed from young Allen Walker also known as the Destroyer of Time and the Fourteenth Noah. Allen Walker was a young sixteen your old British male, with snow white hair and ancient blue grey eyes, one of which had a red scar going through it with the lines forming a five point star- a curse that allowed him to see the suffering souls of akumas. He was the Exorcists trump card being a powerful exorcist himself.

On this day, the exorcists were losing and they knew it; already they had lost several dozen Finders and quite a few Exorcists were either dead as well or severely wounded. Allen was one of the severely wounded but he kept on fighting. Why you ask? Because he had someone precious to him that he wanted to protect. On the ground behind him Lenalee cradled Kanda Yuu's head in her lap the samurai breathing heavily from a wound in his side where one of Road's candles had penetrated. Miranda was also there, using her innocence to slow down the bleeding. In a temporary lull, Allen turned around and crouched next to the three, looking at the women with concern swirling in his eyes.

"How is he?" such a simple question, but it carried everything the small exorcist felt: worry, grief, anger, love, and pain.

"I'm doing just fine, Myioshi. I don't need you hovering over me like some mother hen, bad enough that these two won't let me get up and fight! Quit fussing over me, darn Women!" The blue haired samurai snarled trying to force himself up and away from the female exorcists until a white gloved hand gently fell on his shoulder. Dark blue eyes held soft blue grey eyes as the albino exorcist smiled tenderly.

"Kanda." The samurai's name fell like honey from the boy's lips and miraculously did the trick in calming the raging swordsman.

"Che" Kanda's trademark answer/scoff brought weak chuckles to the tired bunch plus one as a red haired exorcist landed next to them panting hard while clutching a coal black hammer limply.

"Tag out (huff huff)." The exhausted teen bent over his knees struggling to breathe properly, sweat dripping from his face and darkening the already black uniform he wore.

"LAVI!"

"Baka-Usagi."

It was a collective shout from the small group as they took in the ragged appearance of their friend; things were certainly not looking too good for the exorcists. At the state of his friend a fire lit itself within the albino, a raging fury that slowly began to manifest itself as a shadowy aura around Allen that scared the group. Lavi backed away and tripped, landing on his backside comically as he scrambled to hide behind LenaLee.

"He's gone Demon again!" Which was only partially true; Allen's Demon Form as it was lovingly called usually only manifested itself whenever the word's "Cross Marian" or "Debt" were mentioned within his presence or placed together in the same sentence. When this happened Allen would seem to grow horns on his head while a sadistic smile of pointed shark teeth stretched his features and a purplish black flaming aura surrounded him. This time, Cross Marian and Debt had not even been thought of and the form itself was different. Now instead of black flames the aura was crackling white blue lightening on a smoky background-almost storm like in appearance- Allen wasn't smiling (yet), the horns were suspiciously absent, and the most shocking of all (no pun intended) was Crown Clown: a dark red substance had begun to creep across the white surface staining the cloth. Just as suddenly as it came, Allen was normal once more and for the moment the interesting changes were forgotten as the Millennium Earl and the thirteen Noah gathered in front of them. Allen could feel the others tense behind him as the remaining exorcists stood behind the albino.

"Ku ku ku Little Allen Walker, this game has been fun but now it is time to end this for good I think~"

Allen snarled his blue eyes becoming stormy grey with anger, which caused Road to giggle lecherously, however because she was watching him so closely she was the only one to see the brief flash of red that also dominated his eyes.

Kanda stood up with LenaLee's help gripping Mugen tightly in his right hand before placing his left gently on Allen's shoulder. The Storm swung lips pulled back into a snarl around to meet the eyes of the calm Samurai. If Kanda was afraid of his friend's unnatural expression, he did well in keeping it from showing on his face.

"Myioshi, if you don't kick his fat butt I will." At the bluenette's words what could only be described as a purely evil smile graced the albino's features.

"With pleasure Kanda-Kun." Allen's words seemed to be some a signal; the two warring sides rushed at each other in a blazing clash of green and purple.

The exorcists were holding their own having gained a second wind, but the Noah were still stronger and the akuma seemingly never ending. Kanda fought long and hard taking down akuma with a single swipe of Mugen and trading blows with various Noah; but he was still wounded and continued to become even more so as the battle raged. One by one exorcist began to fall under the onslaught until finally only Kanda, Lavi, Linalee, and Allen remained.

Backing off the Millennium Earl regarded the haggard group with that ever present smile of his, the remaining Noah gathered behind him. Only three Noah had fallen in the course of the battle and not without causing horrible casualties. It seemed this battle would be the end of the Black Order, if something did not happen quickly in order to change the tide. Crown Clown had returned to normal sometime in the battle with the Earl, but now it was wavering trying to communicate to its holder. The red substance was creeping along the white expanse causing Allen to cringe in pain before absolute clarity hit him. Without a second thought, Allen whipped off the cloak and mask laying it on his collapsed friends behind him. Kanda watched with wide worried eyes as the pale albino removed his only protection against the Earl and Noah, draping the now blood red cloth over them. Allen's eyes connected with Kanda's dark grey orbs, a small sad smile of goodbye barely pulling at the corners of his mouth. Then he was gone, charging at the enemies in a suicidal attack armed only with his left-arm-turned-broadsword and no possible chance of surviving.

Like a ferocious blizzard Allen jumped, slashed, dodged, twirled, blocked, parried, twisted, and stabbed constantly weaving a dance of destruction icy in the wake of his determination to protect his loved ones and hatred towards those who dared to take his precious people away from him. Kanda watched entranced by the simple deadly beauty weaved before his eyes by his friend. Linalee and Lavi were in just as much awe as their friend fought for their very lives; convinced that if anyone could save them all it would be Allen. One by one the Noah fell back from the enraged albino exorcist until only the Earl was standing in the face of the Storm. For a moment light and dark glared at each other watching for the other to make the first move, the earl with his ever present smirk; Allen breathing heavily while fierce determination darkened his eyes. In the end after what seemed like an eternity, Allen charged.

"**I grow tired of this game, boy. Its time I finished this little party and be rid of myself of a nuisance once and for all~" **

It happened within the blink of an eye; Allen surged forward his sword drawn back for a finishing blow on the fat earl while said fat man stood there talking, and then the Earl disappeared. Allen froze beginning to turn to look for his opponent when excruciating pain erupted within his body as blood gushed out in a fountain of crimson rain. Eyes glazed, Allen began to tip forward all the while wondering what had happened. A rushing roar filled his ears, the screams of his friends barely penetrating as they tried to get Crown Clown off to no avail as the Innocence seemed to have a mind and will of its own, caging them in under its protective crimson cloth sea.

_Is this how I am to die? On a battle field in view of the one I love more than life itself, unable to comfort and chase away the nightmares that are sure to follow this battle? Without ever telling her that I know her secret and that I still love her regardless? Why, why was I put on this earth if all I will ever encounter is pain and suffering, the little bits of happiness that come my way snatched from my grasp without a second thought. Don't cry for me, be strong everyone. Be strong, my unknowing Love; don't call for me should the Earl make you his offer. I'm sorry I never told you, how much I have grown to care for you and love you. I will return, just not now. Someday-someday we will be together again. When that day comes, I will sweep you off your feet and tell you all the things I should have, and then I will kiss your protests back down your throat not giving you a moments rest until you accept the truth that I love you._

The remaining exorcists watched with mounting horror as Allen's blood continued to stain the ground red, a bright crimson stain that stretched over their heads and off the cliff flowing after Allen's body in its set path courtesy of the Earl's foot. It was a collective scream but Kanda was by far the loudest.

"ALLLEEEEEENN!" The distinct feminine tone and the use of Allen's given name instead of his normal nickname startled the group underneath Crown Clown but the situation begged their attention more than the abnormal instances in their friend. Kanda's face was frozen in horror, his hand stretching out for the falling exorcist never removing his eyes from Allen's face. Soft pain filled blue-grey eyes gazed unbrokenly into quivering dark grey; pale lips slowly formed words before the body of Allen Walker crashed and sank beneath the pounding waves.

The world around Kanda became impossibly slow and yet every sense was heightened exponentially. Every nuance in the ground, every blade of grass that swayed on the ocean breeze, every bleeding cut and bead of sweat that colored Allen's pale face, the rising sun and setting moon lighting the world in waves and silver and gold, and every slow agonizing word formed by the dying exorcist.

_I will return, Yuki-chan. Do not cry._

He was gone, taken from her before she had a chance to understand and acknowledge her feelings for the snowy haired exorcist. Tears welled and streamed down her cheeks for the first time in years. He knew, Allen found out somehow about her most closely guarded secret. He knew and still kept it secret, even from her. _Baka. BAKA. BakabakaBAKA!_

"_**BAKA! YOU COME BACK! HEAR ME, BAKA MOYASHI, YOU BETTER COME BACK OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU AFTER SLOW AND PAINFUL TORTURE!" **_Kanda's tears had stopped but the pain within was still strong, a scream heard by no human man or woman. If possible the Earl's smirk widened as he listened to the sweet sound of an agonized soul, well it was time to help yet another poor, heartbroken soul.

"**Poor, little soul~ Are you upset that little Walker is dead? Would you like me to-"**

"Shut up, you freaking monster. One more word out of you stinking mouth and I'm going to freaking rip out your tongue and shove it down your freaking throat coated in freaking acid and mercury." Threat calmly delivered, Kanda turned to the quaking rabbit and butterfly beside him. "Lavi, take Linalee and get out of here. I'll join you as soon as I can, hopefully after killing the fat ape." Kanda whispered with a pure evil smile at the thought of finally killing their greatest enemy of so many generations. Lavi felt shivers run down his spine at the gleeful smile spreading across the blue haired samurai's face, but nodded before a little detail resurfaced that could hinder their plans.

"Sure thing, Yuu-kun-"

"Don't call me Yuu!"

"However, there is one tiny detail you are forgetting."

"That would be…?"

"All our attempts thus far to escape from Crown Clown has been futile. What makes you think things are going to change now?"

Instead of answering, Kanda smirked and slowly began to stand up. Crown Clown resisted at first but then wrapped around the exorcist draping its crimson folds over straight shoulders. The silver mask become a dark grey almost black color and settled itself over Kanda's eyes, shielding the stormy sadistic gaze from the onlookers. The matching sadistic grin however, disappeared into an uncomfortable frown (more like grimace) when it became apparent that breathing normally was out of the question until a solution or healing was found. Lucky for all of them-unlucky for Earl and company- Kanda knew the reason and the solution to fix the little breathing issue. Using Mugen, Kanda reached underneath the Crown Clown cloak and seconds later bloodstained bandages and heavy weighted fabric fell to the ground. Kanda inhaled deeply, and the sadistic smirk returned ten-fold.

"Much better; I honestly did not expect things to last as long as they had. I am however, almost grateful for the extra protection provided by the shirts and bandages. Saved my skin on more than one occasion; but I'm rambling. I do believe I was about to kick your butts from now until judgment day?" Kanda crouched and the red fabric of the Bloody Crown Clown tightened in a way that revealed two very interesting aspects of the mysterious samurai to the shock of all those present. With a wicked gleam in _her_ eyes, the blue-haired samurai sprung at the frozen enemies with the grace of a dancer and the deadly accuracy of a viper. Two Noah fell to Kanda's sword before the shock wore off and the remainder dodged the new danger.

Lavi helped Linalee stand on her feet, one arm supporting her waist while the other held the wrist of the arm that was slung over his shoulder. He was still in astounded at the new revelation that was Kanda Yuu along with the fact that Allen's innocence had seemingly bonded so quickly with another, and he was still saddened over Allen's death but hearing the maniacal laughter coming from the blood-crazed grieving warrior sent shivers of fear running down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from hi-err-**her **as possible. There is just something about angry beyond ticked women that were downright nightmarish inducing.

The Killing Intent rolling off Kanda had the remaining Noah shaking, even Road with her insane obsession with pain was frightened, however that was because she somewhat knew to what extents the raging woman would go to avenge Allen-kun. Externally, the disturbing grin never left Kanda's face as she drove back the Earl and his forces, internally though she was screaming in pain and the foreignness of Allen's innocence. Something she had discovered when she stood up was that the innocence was intelligent and had linked itself to her mind; making her wonder if it had done the same with Allen.

_Flashback_

"_However, there is one tiny detail you are forgetting."_

"_That would be…?"_

"_All our attempts thus far to escape from Crown Clown has been futile. What makes you think things are going to change now?"_

Good question, not that I'm going to tell the baka-usagi THAT. _Kanda's brow furrowed for a half-second. _Darn, it's become so hard to breathe through this stupid bandages and weighted shirts. It's too darn constricting and it hampers my breathing. Why did I have to keep my being a woman a secret for so long? Maybe if I had come clean sooner, I might have had a chance with Allen—No can't think of that right now. Focus on getting out from underneath Allen-kun's Crown Clown.

**Master is gone. Without Master we are nothing; but Master trusted you. Why would Master trust someone who would lie to him for so long? Can we trust you? **

_Who's there? _

_**We are; we are Master's innocence, the one he has named Crown Clown though now you may refer to us as Bloody Crown Clown. We will help if you can prove yourself worthy of us. Master has ordered us to protect you just as he would if he were here however that does not mean we will not test you're worthiness first. **_

_Kanda blinked in shock. Allen's innocence was talking to her? How was that possible? Did Allen know about this? Had it ever talked to him, and was it exclusively his innocence or did all the innocence have the ability? If the second option was true, then why didn't Mugen talk to her? Too many questions and not enough time to look for answers; what had she possibly done in a past life to deserve this? _

_What must I do to prove myself?_

_**Show us; show us how far you will go, how long you will wait for Master's return. Show us the depth of your feelings for Master that we might know that all was not for naught, that the pain he will go through will be appreciated and forgiven. SHOW US YOUR HEART!**_

_Kanda Yuu could not and would never be able to describe what happened next. Something foreign, something ancient suddenly invaded her mind, like a hot pressure upon her brain and heart; every possible emotion Kanda had ever felt returned to her tenfold as she saw every memory she had of Allen Walker flash behind her eyes in an odd fast-paced movie style projection. It felt like an eternity had passed in those few precious seconds it took for the Innocence to find what it sought-for it was only a few seconds that this entire conversation to take place- then Kanda's soul was released from whatever the Innocence had done, leaving her to thank God that she hadn't collapsed from the strangeness of it all. She didn't feel anything but an odd peace; how strange, Kanda had not felt like this in a long time-__**A LONG time**__- and she kind of wished that the feeling would stay._

_**You have been deemed worthy to carry us until the return of our true Master. Now go and fight, fight for the ones you call friends, fight for the love you hold for Master. Fight and win a victory this day. We are the Bloody Crown Clown, Innocence of Allen Walker, and we shall rain crimson upon this rocky earth! Go forth, Kanda Yuki, and show the Millennium Earl that taking from us is not a wise decision!**_

_With Pleasure, Bloody Crown Clown._

Flashback end

After that everything was a blur, a swirling cacophony of reds and whites, blues and blacks, silver moonlight glinting of flashing metal. Lavi could only describe the scene as a vicious maelstrom with Kanda as the driving center force weaving instinctively between and around all attacks sent her way by the Earl. The crimson colored Crown Clown lashed out and swirled around bodies, entangling and mummifying all enemies unfortunate enough to get within its grasp, and they were indeed unfortunate. Lavi watched in morbid fascination as this form of Allen's innocence seemed to act as a fast-acting acid; anything it touched was melted away within seconds: Akuma, landscape, and Noah alike could not escape when caught within the bloodstained folds. It was only a few minutes after Kanda started her assault, but it was enough to show the Earl that a retreat was necessary.

"**We will meet again, little exorcist and you won't be able to surprise us the next time around kukuku~"**

Kanda leapt up after the retreating Earl and his forces, her anger fueling the strikes she continued to make against any lagging Akuma until she could go no higher and fell back to the earth, watching that hated grin disappear behind portal doors. Then, everything went black.


	2. Seven Years Later

**Chapter 1: Akuma May Cry**

7 years later

(A.N. anything with an * is taken from the respective anime and therefore I do not own. The respective producers do.)

Dante groaned as the persistent knocking kept him from returning to his nap. _Ugh, that dream again. It's invading my sleep more and more frequently; if it keeps up at this pace I'm going to become sluggish in a fight and that could end up being a giant pain in my- Who in the world could that be? Not Lady or Trish, they would just barge in; Morrison has a key; and Patty would be yelling at me to let her in. So then who? _

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Hold your horses!" In three strides, Dante had reached the double doors of his office/ home _Devil May Cry_. Yanking open the door Dante was greeted by the sight of a middle aged woman possibly early to late forties and smiling hesitantly at the sight of his towering 6'4" frame.

"Can I help you?" _Be polite, she could be a potential client_, he told himself internally.

"Excuse me, are you Dante? I was told to bring you this bill.*" The woman held up a small slip of paper that he instantly recognized as a receipt. "We take cash, check, or charge, Sir.*"

"No, you've got the wrong guy.*" Dante began to close the door again; he was so very tired, that dream really wasn't helping things and now, now he could feel the beginnings of a migraine. Perfect, just absolutely friggen perfect.

"No no no no no!*" The woman stepped forward, blocking the closing door with her foot and officially making it onto Dante's hit list when she shoved the bill in his face. "I'm sure this is the place. Two separate women gave me the address!*" The woman's voice had hardened as she finished talking, strands of anger laced throughout her tone. Dante growled, low and deep, as he figured out who the 'two separate women' were. His response surprised the woman into jerking her head back in fear, but she was a business woman first and foremost, with a bill that needed paying so she stood her ground. Foolish mortal woman, she should know better than to arouse the wrath of an unknown animal.

"They did, did they?" the woman nodded enthusiastically while a brilliant smile adorned her face, so sure was she that he would pay her the money due that she completely dismissed the dark, foreboding tone that coated his words. Dante turned to the woman, his bangs hiding his eyes in shadow, as a sickly sweet smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "Well, you must be sorely mistaken then because I do not remember going to your store with two women and I certainly do not remember agreeing to pay for any clothes. Now unless you can prove that I was there and that I agreed to pay for any clothes, I suggest you leave. Good day, Madam." Dante tried to shut the door again, but the woman was persistent; she had sold clothes and now she would get the money for said clothes. All she knew was that two separate women had given this address as to where to send the bill and this was by golly going to be where she would get her money.

"Now see here, Sir! Two women gave me this address saying that a man called Dante would pay for their clothes. Well, this is the address and you have acknowledged that your name is Dante, so therefore I am not leaving until I get my money!" That was the last straw. With a pounding migraine and a greedy, nagging business woman at his doorstep who wouldn't leave him alone to sleep, it is little wonder that Dante snapped.

Dante yanked the woman up by her shirt, bringing her dangerously close to his fanged smile as he spoke in soft tones. "Woman, I myself am buried so far in debt it isn't even funny. I do not have the money to pay a bill that I never even agreed to paying, nor would I pay it if I had the money. It is not my responsibility as I am not running a charity business. Now unless you want me to sue you for harassment and faulty demands, I suggest you remove yourself from my sight and do not return. Are we clear?" Fear coursed through the woman, and she nodded vigorously praying that the white haired man wouldn't kill her. Dante's smirk widened as the smell of her fear wafted through his nostrils; a sharp nod of white hair and she was released from the iron grip that had kept her off the floor. Scrambling backwards the woman fled, nervously looking back and almost running into two young adults in the process.

"Monster, no, that man is a demon himself!"

A 22 year-old blonde woman with large blue eyes blinked in surprise at the fearful woman's call, a large bag clutched loosely in her arms.

"Wonder what that was all about. Well, no matter. I can't wait for Dante to see these new clothes I bought! Hehehe, he'll fall in love with me for sure now!" With that said the young woman practically skipped her way to her destination, which was coincidentally in the same direction the woman had been fleeing from. But no time to dwell on that fact, the cute blonde had some seducing to do.

**Lavi and Linalee POV~**

The two young adults whom the woman had almost run into in her mad dash to get as far away as possible from the lair of the 'demon', raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior and now looked with apprehensive eyes at the seemingly harmless building before them. The taller male had spiky red hair and an eye patch over his left eye. His right eye was a bright emerald green and his black, white, and silver coat matched his smaller, female companion's the only difference being the black mallet hammer that hung from his belt. The woman was at least a head shorter and had dark forest green hair in a short pixie cut that framed her violet eyes. Her skirt was at least five inches above the knee and her feet were clad in knee high boots.

"What was that about?" The woman asked confusion and apprehension clearly written on her face.

"No sure, Lina-chan, but I'm suddenly feeling very nervous about this mission. My Bookman senses are going haywire and…and there's a pretty girl coming behind us!" the now dubbed Lina-chan had a growing tick mark on her forehead as her red haired companion's antics. Sniffing the air like some dog, the red head stuck his figure in his mouth before removing it and sticking it in the air as if to feel the air currents all the while muttering strings of calculations.

"Hmmm blonde, large blue eyes; wind direction coming from the east meaning she should be about a c-cup; wearing a white-no buttercream yellow- sundress, carrying a medium size bag full of clothes. Shoe size is eight and currently wearing-"here the man cocked his head to the side, listening for something Lina-chan couldn't hear over the roaring in her own ears. Pulling a metal clipboard from out of nowhere, she allowed a creepy smirk to grace her otherwise pretty face.

"**Oooh, Lavi-san~" **Whatever shoes the cute blonde was wearing was quickly forgotten as the now named Lavi was beaten over the head by an irritated clipboard wielding woman. Of course, it didn't help matters when a few seconds after she had stopped beating the perverted red head, the scarily accurately described girl came into view. She pulled up short when she say the bruised and bleeding form that was once called Lavi twitch at the feet of an irritated Lina-chan.

"Um, may I help you?" hers was a soft angelic voice with a hint of the childish whine that always grated on Dante's sensitive nerves; it did the trick though as Lavi instantly popped back to his feet shouting his all too familiar "STRIIIIIKE!" once he laid eyes upon her. She blushed prettily before almost having a cardiac arrest when the green haired woman drop kicked the strange man, snarling "BAKA!" as she did.

"Will he be alright?" she took a hesitant step forward before stopping, as if waiting for permission to continue. The green haired woman looked up in surprise, just now noticing that there was an audience.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's had much worse happen to him, trust me. Sorry you had to see that though; this idiot just never learns. I'm Linalee Lee by the way."

"Patty Lowell, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lee."

"Please, call me Linalee." Linalee shot the young woman a kind smile, which was returned swiftly.

'I'm Lavi! It is a pleasure to meet you sweet princess! If ever you need a knight in shini-** Whack**!" Score Linalee: 25, Lavi: 0. Patty giggled at the rising bump and whiny tone the wounded red head used. It kind of reminded her of Dante, Trish and Lady; the way they interacted with each other was similar. Patty was pulled out of her musings when she heard Linalee call her.

"Oh, sorry what were you saying?"

"We were just wondering if you know someplace called _Devil May Cry_." Patty blinked in shock at the question.

"Yes I do actually. I work there part time as a housecleaner and sometimes secretary for the man who runs it. Do you have business for Dante?"

"In a manner of speaking; is it far?"

"Nope, it's actually around the corner. You can follow me there since that is my destination anyway. Come on!" Patty smiled gently and began to walk, Linalee quick to catch up and walk beside her. As they walked Lavi watched the play of emotions that flitted across the two women's faces though the subject matter of their speaking was really none of his business. It always had fascinated him how expressive Linalee could be around other women, especially now. She had become so closed off after Allen's death; it actually wasn't until Kanda had stepped up and knocked her out of her funk (literally) that she had begun to slowly reveal herself again. The Butterfly of the group had once reverted back into a caterpillar but now that she was opening up again she was even more stunning. Lavi could only hope that maybe someday, she could possibly see him as more than just a friend. Maybe someday.

The group rounded the corner, entering a wide alleyway dead ending with a wide two story warehouse type building. Relatively well kept, the large red neon sign was certainly an interesting feature of the otherwise normal appearing building; easily the height of a tall man with the letters in cursive and a large man pointing a gun while holding a bigger-than-he-was broadsword. Lavi coughed in barely contained amusement and scorn.

"Overcompensating for something, is he? Kukukuku **–Smack!**" And another round goes to Lenalee.

"Enough, Lavi! We want to be on this guy's good side and your sick comments will not accomplish that goal."

"Mah Mah Lenalee-chan! I was only joking, no need to get so violent. Shall we brave the lair of the beast, ladies? **Whack! Bonk!**" Lavi cowered covering the two large bumps on his head and moaning in pain.

"Enough!"  
"Dante-kun is not a beast!"

Two sets of eyes focused on the blonde, the faces of the eyes carefully constructed into blank looks, causing said blonde to turn five shades of red.

"W-wh-what's with the looks?"

"Dante-" Lavi's tone betrayed nothing.

"-Kun?" Neither did Lenalee's.

"Hey, I'm allowed to call him that, he hasn't minded so far so I don't see what the problem is. NO are you coming in or-" A loud crash was heard from inside the building, followed by extreme cursing that continued to rise in volume all of which is not suited for young or old readers.

"Dante-kun!" Patty took off for the front door, yanking it open the door before freezing one step in the threshold. Lavi and Lenalee not far behind her, stopped as well when they saw the sight before them. "Dante….-Kun? Are you… alright?" The man in question was on his knees while his right hand covered the right side of his face. The three standing frozen in the doorway couldn't see his face completely do to the white curtain of his hair; that did not however prevent them from seeing the crimson blood that was slowly dripping down his hand and onto the floor. A soft, harsh growl reverberated through the room as the red clad man answered.

"Patty, I'm fine, just an immense headache and a small scrape. Nothing that won't be healed in a few minutes though I would appreciate any aspirin you might have." Without removing his hand or showing much of his face, the young owner of the shop braced himself on the edge of the table nearby and used it as leverage to hoist himself back to his feet. Even from their position at the door and his still slightly slouched posture, the exorcists could tell that he was easily over six feet in height.

"Oh! Right! Just hang on Dante-kun, I'll fix everything!" Like a squirrel on caffeine, she was off blonde hair billowing behind her. Within minutes, the scratch on Dante's face was cleaned and bandaged while a cup with two aspirins was placed in his hands. Lavi and Lenalee stood somewhat awkwardly in the foyer waiting for the man and young woman to notice their presence.

Chugging back the two pills and half the water, Dante closed his eyes and waited for them to take affect before he spoke.

"So, you two have a job for me or are you simply going to stare all day?"

Startled, both exorcists blushed after realizing that they had indeed been staring at the man. But could anyone really blame them? The red clad man was almost an exact copy for their long dead friend, besides the fact that he was taller, much more muscular, and didn't have the Akuma curse mark on his right eye. They would add that the voice was different as well, but that would have happened anyway if Allen had lived.

Lenalee bowed to the seated albino; "I'm deeply sorry for our rude actions; it's just you greatly resemble an old friend of ours whom we haven't seen for a long time."

Dante inclined his head slightly in acceptance, "Interesting, can't say I've known too many albinos personally. I'd say that we are an exclusive club; take some mad skills to pull off white hair without looking like some frumpy old man. Unless your friend is a girl than frankly I'm insulted." Lavi and Lenalee shook their heads assuring him that their friend had indeed been male. "Good, good. Anyway, apology accepted. So what do you want to speak to me about?"

"First off, have you ever heard of something called an Akuma?" Lavi decided to start the conversation; being a Bookman made him naturally want to gather all facts before proposing any ideas or plans of action.

"'Akuma' you say. Nope can't say that I've heard of them. Doesn't that word mean like 'demon' or something in another language?"

"Yes, Akuma are demons created by the Millennium Earl through despicable means. He uses the grief of the living to call back the souls of the dead and uses the returned souls as tortured batteries-power cells that exist in complete agony- with the sole purpose of devouring more souls to become stronger. It's the job of exorcists to bring these tortured souls peace once more; this is where you come in Dante." Lenalee took over, being the more diplomatic of the two exorcists. One slender silvery white brow rose in question though the rest of his face remained impassive.

"Our intelligence has brought to our attention a recently activated Innocence-"

"Innocence?"

"Innocence is what allows exorcists to battle Akuma and return the stolen souls back to Heaven. There are different types of Innocence as well: Parasitic and Equipment. Lavi and I both have the latter," Here Lavi held out his Hammer still in its shrunken form and Lenalee pointed towards her boots. "My Innocence is called Dark Boots and it packs a wallop when I kick someone with them. Most exorcists have equipment styled Innocence though I have known personally a few people who had parasitic."

"What does a Parasitic Innocence look like and how does it behave?" There was a genuine curious glint in Dante's eyes that had Lavi taking over the explanation.

"Parasitic types usually have greater appetites and their Innocence is quite literally attached to their body in some form or another. Case in point is our current parasitic exorcist looks like a vampire and feeds off of Akuma blood. Guy's completely naïve though when it comes to the outside world, however, you want him in a fight against the Akuma since he becomes a beast on the battlefield…ESPECIALLY when he's hungry." Lavi ended his explanation with a light laugh, remembering somewhat fondly of his first fight against the vampire exorcist. It was certainly…interesting to say the least.

Dante nodded slightly at the red head's explanation until his brows furrowed when he remembered something that had been said earlier. Turning to Lenalee he voiced his question.

"You said you knew 'a couple' of parasitic type exorcists, yet you only mentioned one. Who are the others?" Immediately Dante wanted to retract his question, though a part of him became even more curious as to what would cause the two exorcists before to react in such a manner. Both had stiffened as looks of intense sorrow and anger twisted across their faces.

"Only one other person I knew was a parasitic type. There was the most controversy over him and where his loyalties lied; he was placed under more restrictions than I care to recount because the higher ups couldn't decide if he was a liability or not. Trouble followed him like the plague with Misfortune his constant companion and do you want to know something? He still kept fighting for the sake of others. He was the gentlest exorcist I have ever had the pleasure of meeting; he cried for every Akuma he went up against for crying out loud! His appetite was legendary back at Headquarters and he became quick friends with anyone he met even if they pretended not to like him. He was my best friend within the span of knowing him for a day! He was insanely strong and I have no doubt that if the Earl feared anyone it was him. Because of that fear, the Earl killed him and what really pisses me off the most is that we couldn't even FIND his freaking BODY TO GIVE HIM A FREAKING BURIAL! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY BEST FRIEND AND THEY EXPECT ME TO GET OVER HIS DEATH! SURE IT HAS BEEN SEVEN FREAKING YEARS BUT HERE LET ME KILL OFF YOUR FREAKING BEST FRIEND AND SEE HOW YOU FREAKING FEEL IN SEVEN FREAKING YEARS, YA D&# B&%#$%!" Lavi's voice had started low but by the last sentence he was practically screaming, shaking with anger. Lenalee placed a comforting hand on the shaking red head even as her own emotions threatened to spill over in her tears. Dante got up and handed the teary woman a tissue before walking towards the kitchen.

"Red, wanna beer? I don't keep anything stronger but I can point you to a few good bars for later."

"Sure, why not? It's not as if my life can be made any worse than it already is." Lavi took a deep breath, exhaling away most of the anger. He rubbed the tension around his eyes away with the palms of his hands, sighing with exhaustion. Lenalee's hand was soft on his shoulder as it rubbed gentle circles of comfort into him; it was the only thing that had kept him from taking his hammer and going on a killing spree. She was his voice of reason, his anchor, and he just had no idea how he had come to deserve her friendship. Even with her, though, he had never revealed his feelings like that so why now, why had he done so with this man? Something about Dante made talking to him easier. This –aura for lack of a better term- reminded Lavi of… no, he wouldn't think about that any more.

A heavy but surprising gentle hand landed on the opposite shoulder from Lenalee while a cold beer was pressed into his hand. Lavi held the drink up thanks before opening the tab and taking a swig. Dante nodded at Lavi's silent thanks as he collapsed back onto the couch, taking a gulp from his own beer can before speaking again.

"Sorry I brought up such a painful subject. I more than anyone should know how it is to lose someone close to you." His tone was the dark tone of someone who had lost more than anyone should be allowed to lose, but left those listening with little doubt that it was a subject he would not appreciate anyone asking him about. The albino shook his head, more than likely dispelling unwanted memories before directing a dark blue-grey gaze of unfathomable depths at the two companions in front of him.

"What does telling me about exorcists and Innocence has to do with me? I know for a fact that you want something so tell me what it is instead of this continual beating around the bush. All of my clients come to me wanting something, whether that be escorting a fourteen year old decoy brat-" Patty shouted indignantly at the brat comment to which Dante retorted by speaking louder. "Or destroying a demon hive, and by demon I mean the actual kind that come from the very pits of Hell itself while living in every man, woman, and child's nightmares. True demons with such horrific visages the most hardened and insane of people would quiver in fear and wet themselves for years afterwards. That's just the babies; don't get me started on the Mommies and Daddies. They are called Devils and you don't want to go against them on a good day let alone a bad day. So what is it that you and yours want from me?"

Lenalee blinked. This man who could not be older than her was definitely not a diplomat but he was a veteran fighter. She could see why the Board had wanted him as an exorcist or a Finder if no Innocence accepted him. Well, if you can't beat them join them as the saying went.

"We want you to join the Black Order. Become an exorcist and help us fight against the Earl. Please Dante, we need someone like you- no not like you, we NEED you. Will you accept?" Her violet eyes held Dante's blue-grey ones as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"So what you are telling me is that you want me to join your group to fight your 'Akuma' and leave my business unmanned."

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a nervous glance.

"Y-yes?" Lavi voiced their answer more like a question than an answer. He really couldn't tell what the albino was thinking; the man's body language was completely blank to the Bookman's trained eyes which was quite a feat.

"Then if that is the case, I have a few questions. One: will I be paid?"

"Yes, though the specific amount will be negotiated at a later date."

"Second: how is the food there in your opinion?"

"Excellent, the Order's cook can make anything and if what you have requested he can't make, he usually looks up recipes so that he can make it the next time it is ordered."

"Third: is there a dress code that I absolutely have to abide by or can I wear what I am most comfortable with?"

"Um, I think that is another area that could be negotiated with the Higher ups."

"Alright last one: when do we leave?"

Not expecting that, Lavi and Lenalee had to take a moment to process his last question. Lavi's eyes widened and a large smile spread across his face. Lenalee had a soft smile and her eyes held tears again, though this time they were tears of happiness.

"We can leave as soon as you can get someone to take care of your business while you are gone." Relief was evident in the undertones of the green haired exorcist.

A devilish smirk tilted the ends of his lips up showing off sharp canines, Ebony suddenly appearing as it twirled around his finger. Stopping with the ease of a practiced gunman, Dante pointed the barrel at the exorcists and mimed shouting.

"Let's rock this party."


	3. One Fateful Train Ride

******(A.N. I have no idea what poker rules state so if anyone does know and would like to correct me, feel free to do so . Warning: I suck at fight scenes so don't expect too much though I will try to make them interesting.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

One Fateful Train Ride

Getting into contact with Morrison was easy; it was Trish and Lady that were ten times harder to find. Honestly, sometimes he really believed those two pulled stunts like this just to spite him as revenge for one perceived slight or another. Eventually he had to settle with leaving a note in Morrison's care to give them when they showed their faces in his shop next. He would have left it with Patty but she had made it known in no uncertain terms that she was going with and any amount of arguing would be met with full opposition. In her own words, "Someone who knows how this lazy bum operates needs to go with in order to keep ally casualties to a minimum. I've been working alongside the jerk since I was fourteen, I think in all that time I've learned a thing or two about how to get him to work. Morrison can't come because he has a family to take care of and if either Trish or Lady go any situation would just become disastrous, so I am the only logical choice." Dante really couldn't argue against what is true which meant that the party of three became a party of four.

Travelling to England meant that trains would be their primary mode of transportation with a boat ride across the Northern Atlantic Ocean to get into Europe. The boat ride was uneventful and the first t five days of train travel equally so. From the port in Cardiff, the foursome went from station to station on their journey to Scarborough, only stopping to switch trains at which time they would stretch their legs and buy food supplies at the various town stops. At the current speed, the foursome would reach The Black Order headquarters within another five days marking them at three weeks and four days of travel time.

The thriving town of Sheffield had been their last stop fifty miles back and Dante was beginning to wish he had bought more Aspirin…and duck-tape; lots and lots of silvery silence producing magic known as duck-tape. Any sleep he could manage to snag was fitful from nightmares and his waking hours were equally filled with the sound of Patty regaling the two exorcists with tales of his 'misadventures' as she liked to put them. At this very moment in time, Dante was trying to concentrate on the poker game he was in against Patty and Lavi; Lenalee had declined giving the excuse that she wasn't much of a gambler. Patty was keeping up a constant chatter about Dante's lack of gambling luck, causing Lavi to roar with laughter at the predicaments and debts his new white haired friend accrued.

"So there's Dante playing against these PROFESSIONAL gamblers who have had more luck than he ever did in all my months knowing him and he's WINNING! I wasn't sure whether his luck had finally turned around or if he was somehow cheating, but one thing I was sure of was that it wasn't going to last so I needed to step in. Of course, Morrison and Dante both stopped me before I could even begin to play but I'm positive I would have had them all on a run for their money!" Her determined blue eyes snapped with annoyance at not having the chance to prove her skills against professional gamblers. It really made Lavi wonder how on earth a girl as young and sweet as Patty (especially at the age she claimed to first gain an interest in gambling) could have such a cut-throat mentality for a game of chance. Even after that game so long ago she was still so easily worked up over it. Her strong and independent personality was a refreshing change from the normal mousy women he found around town. Her spunk too, was something he could see she had had even as a child. Lavi chuckled warmly at the thought of a smaller version of the woman card-shark before him sitting before more experienced adults with the same determined pout wrinkled her cute brow. Of course, the blonde pixie would never be able to take Lenalee's place from his heart…. But she could definitely fit as a little sister.

"Anyway, after Dante removed me-physically I might add-"

"Not my fault you're so d%!* small."

"You stay out of this, it's my turn to tell the story and I don't need your input!" Patty let out a small huff of irritation before continuing her tale. "Where was I? Oh, right! So after Dante removed me from the game his luck began to change. He was actually winning hands instead of losing. So the game continues all night long with two players dying during the night and a third dying as the sun rose over the horizon. This left only Dante and the client's husband facing off against each other in what had to have been the most tension filled showdown I have ever witnessed. It was suffocating, the air so thick it became physically difficult to breathe. Lady dealt the cards almost agonizingly slow and I could see from her facial expression that the cards were not good. I was honestly worried for Dante's sake at this point; I mean how many times can one person tempt Fate before she finally says "Enough is enough, time for you to die for your arrogance!"?" Patty took in a deep breathe, exhaling slowly ridding herself of the lingering tension that the memory had resurfaced. "Sorry, I still kind of get carried away when I think about it. Anyway, after what seemed like decades had passed Lady was finally down to the last card yet to be dealt. Both Dante and his opponent both had the makings of a Royal Straight Flush, and they placed their final bets. His opponent bet all of his winnings knowing that Dante couldn't match him monetarily, so in a show of macho bravado, Dante… bet his life as the price if he lost."

Lenalee couldn't help the small gasp that slipped from her lips as she turned to look at the scowling albino. Lavi stared wide –eyed as well at the red clad man…For all of two seconds; then he was snapping in anger.

"Did you HAVE a death wish? You are absolutely insane to bet your very LIFE! It was just a stupid CARD GAME! You could have just called it quits and left the table. So why-"

"Because I COULDN'T; to quit that game would mean certain death-for EVERYONE aboard that ship. I don't need to explain my past actions to someone I barely know nor does my past matter. It's called the past for a reason, it doesn't need dredging up." The last part he directed towards Patty with one of his Keep-Your-Lips-Shut glares. After he was sure she had gotten his 'message' (In other words, Patty shaking and nodding her head) he set his hand down and pushed back from the table. Swaying with the movement of the train, he walked towards the car reserved for the exorcists throwing one last comment over his shoulder. "All this talking in giving me a bloody migraine, I'm going back to bed."

The dining car door slid shut behind the Devil Hunter, leaving the remaining group members slightly baffled as to his quick exit. Lenalee scooted over to Dante's discarded cards and looked over what he had. Her violet eyes widened at what she saw; if he had the right card then…for once Dante would have won! She looked up to see Patty and Lavi waiting for her to turn over the last card in Dante's hand. Between the red head and blonde, said blonde was winning but she could easily be ousted by Dante's hand. Trembling with nervous anticipation, Lenalee flipped the last card and all three leaned in to see the verdict.

Royal Straight Flush- higher than Patty's Full House- a winning hand for the red garbed albino.

Patty touched the cards gently, almost wondering if this was some kind of illusion. But no, the cards stayed the same just as real as Patty's own skin. She sat back with an incredulous expression on her face. A whisper so soft it went almost unheard by the two exorcists. Almost, but not quite.

"A Royal Straight Flush; just like last time. He won twice now with a Royal Straight Flush."

DGMDMC

'_Bloody h***, I swear the migraines are getting worse the closer I get to this 'Black Order' place. The dreams are getting more frequent as well, messing with my sleep patterns. Ugh what I wouldn't give for a nice cup of Earl Grey and…._(Enter stream of curses here)!_ Great, just great, the British accent is coming back. Ugh I must be exhausted if I'm slipping back into my old speech.' _Dante held a hand to his aching head, trying to will away the oppressive migraine that had built up behind his left eye. '_The left, always the bloody left side! Why can't it be the right or the center or even the back of my head, why is it always the LEFT? Hurts, hurts worse than normal so does that mean one of those metal demons is nearby? Always gets worse when one comes around; haven't seen one in five years not since that day….'_ White locks swung gently as the exhausted Hunter stumbled ever so slightly into the private car, shaking his head to clear away his restless thoughts. With a sigh, Dante spun on his heel and fell back lengthwise across the seat. His whole body felt heavy and hot, uncomfortable muscle spasms ran up and down his left arm almost as if something was trying to rip its way out of him. Waves of pain like liquid fire rippled through his arm and into his chest, suffocating his airways and piercing his heart. Dante gritted his teeth determined not to cry out, but even he could not hold back the moan that pushed its way past his sweat slicked lips.

Mercifully, his thoughts had all but disappeared due to the pain; however it was only a small blessing for his migraine. His sensitive hearing picked up every little sound and amplified it, the sound waves pounding in his head like the train pounded against the tracks. The muffled click-clack of the tracks passing below; soft murmurs from fellow passengers as they conversed outside the door; the faint whistle of the train as it signaled its position as warning to other trains; an Akuma weapon powering up to shoot its next victim three cars down…wait, what?

Dante flew up into a standing position, adrenalin pumping through his veins as he ran on instinct towards the source of imminent death. It was always like this when one of those metal demons came near; some instinct maybe from his forgotten past? Dante would find himself running towards it with the burning desire to save and protect. It was all so confusing these impulses he had forgotten until now. With practiced ease, Ebony flashed in his hand as he kicked down the remaining door between him and the demon already firing before he had a chance to look at his target. As his bullets tore through the floating metal demon, Dante was reminded of a conversation he had overheard Patty and Lavi having.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey, Lavi, I have a question." **__The group was relaxing in their room; Lenalee was sitting in a corner chair reading a book she had brought, Patty was knitting a scarf she had been working off and on for several weeks, Lavi was looking out the small porthole at the crashing waves while absentmindedly polishing his hammer, and Dante was lying on one of the beds with his hands folded behind his head as he listened to the soft lap of the waves against the ship._

_Patty's quiet question brought Lavi's attention from whatever world he had been in to the world inside the room. Blinking dazed green eyes, Lavi turned his head to look at the blonde with curiosity._

"_**What's up, Patty?"**_

_For a moment she was silent, gathering her thoughts together before voicing her inquiry._

"_**How do you know if you are facing an Akuma? What do they look like and how do they act? What sort of attacks do they have? Are there any really dangerous ones? What does-"**_

_Lavi held up his hands and chuckled at the stream that flowed like a flashflood from the young woman's mouth._

"_**Whoa slow down, Patty, one question at a time please."**__ He smiled gently in encouragement as she blushed in embarrassment._

"_**How do you know if you are facing an Akuma?"**_

"_**I'm not going to lie to you Patty; it's pretty difficult to tell who has become an Akuma if you don't know them very well. However, that doesn't mean there aren't ways you can tell the difference. One method I really would not recommend even to my worst enemy. The other is to look for odd behavior; people acting strangely, far off gazes or slightly psychotic looking faces. If you are really in tune with the supernatural you can feel the dark intentions of anyone who has become an Akuma. Getting a curse mark from the Millennium Earl is a more painful way to see Akuma and I don't just mean when you first get it either. If the curse mark affects your eyes, I've been told that you can literally se the Akuma's soul and if you are a gentle spirit by nature, well….that is plain torture."**__ Lavi chuckled nervously at the last part, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. __**"At least that's what I've heard anyway."**_

_Patty nodded, her face scrunched into a thoughtful frown._

"_**Alright next question: What do they look like undisguised and what attacks do they have?"**_

_Dante perked up a bit, but didn't allow himself to outwardly show his attention. He did have a reputation to uphold after all. The question was one he had been wondering himself, though he had a vague idea already. It would be quiet educational to find out if his hunch was correct._

"_**The Akuma look like giant floating balls of metal with weeping faces on them. The Attacks vary from Level to Level. Level 1's fire cannon shots that if you were to be hit by one ray or even grazed, your body would become covered with black pentacles and turn to dust within seconds. Level 2-4 attacks are more diverse depending upon the individual Akuma themselves. Either way, an Akuma's attack is deadly to normal humans. Only exorcists really have a better chance at fighting them, with Finders below them preparation wise. So, was that all you wanted to know?"**_

"_**Yep! Thanks, Lavi."**_

_**Flashback End**_

'_So my hunch was correct. Big metal ball, ugly face, and d*** annoying as well. Level 1, pretty easy to pick off, barely even counts as a workout….unless of course it has buddies. Well, at least things will start to get interesting, and the migraine from Hell is disappearing. Time to play then; ha, ha, ha!'_

Dante kept firing at the Akuma behind the first one while Ivory made her entrance and aimed behind him at a third Akuma. A wicked smirk split his face, amber lights flashing within the depths of his blue-grey eyes and lending a demonic chill to his face. He dodged the purple laser shots of the Akuma with the speed and grace of a man used to fighting in any situation, even one as cramped as a train car. As he was rebounding of the wall in a twisting backflip, Dante saw Lavi and Lenalee running towards him with Patty a few yards behind.

_Five minutes previously…._

Lavi had heard the gunshots as well as the distinct sound of an Akuma weapon discharging, and knew that it was coming from the direction Dante had gone. He shot out of his seat and raced for the car door, shouting "Akuma" and "Dante" as explanation for his actions. Lenalee had only needed to hear the first before she was running behind him, only now hearing the sounds of the fight. Patty sat in stunned confusion, her mind racing to process the sudden disappearance of her new friends when she heard the sound of Ebony and Ivory firing.

After that, if one where to look in the direction of the door, all that would be seen were a gold blur and a swinging door to mark its passage.

_Present…._

Lavi skidded to a stop, already swinging his hammer crying out his Innocence Activation Phrase: "Little Hammer, Big Hammer; grow, grow, GROW!" Lenalee literally flew over Lavi and the Akuma kicking in the face another Akuma that was coming through the hole in the train roof. The corridor became a flurry of green and purple flashes, gun smoke, and a red blur that growled a deep maniacal chuckle. Battles that lasted only seconds were perceived as years by the participants….years that is, until a heart wrenching scream of fear from the only one who couldn't fight against these particular dangers rang through the corridor and stopped time.

"**DAAAAAANTEEEEEEEE!" **Patty's scream froze the fight for one precious second, Lavi and Lenalee spinning to see the normally cheerful blonde cowering behind a slanted broken door as a previously unnoticed Akuma advanced on her. Guns appeared and came to bear on the young woman, power building and casting an ominous purple glow to her form. Her mouth hung open and wide blue eyes were wide with paralyzing fear. Collective cries tore themselves from the throats of Lavi and Lenalee, only to be drowned out by the animalistic roar that came from the white haired Devil Hunter.

"_**PATTY, GET DOWN!" **_

The command broke the girl from her fear induced paralysis; though as she began to obey the trained warriors realized she would never be able to get under enough cover before the Akuma's blast hit her. Their own opponents having turned to dust, Lavi and Lenalee raced towards Patty with little hope of reaching her in time. The Akuma fired before they had even gotten half way, Patty still exposed by a quarter as the deadly beam neared her three feet away….two feet….one….contact. Fiery explosions, a rippling scream, the _pat pat pat _of rapid gunshots, then utter silence.

* * *

**( AN: 3,497 words wahoo I am on a roll! Shorter than the previous Chapter but finally got some action in so that's a plus. First, if the character's thoughts seem a bit disjointed and tend to jump around like a kid on a sugar high it's actually my best attempt at simulating actual thought process. Next, okay the dreams that Dante keeps referring to are important but there is a reason I'm not telling ya'll what they are just yet. Not to worry though all will be revealed in time, just waiting for the opportune moment to reveal them in all their wonderful glory muawahahahahaha! Cough, cough, okay evil laughter=sore throat, not a good idea….but it's so much fun! Sigh compromise evil laughter only on special occasions and am I taking to myself? Why yes, yes I am. Super Sigh, I need a life.)**


	4. The Start of the Beginning

**Chapter 3**

The Start of the Beginning

Lavi and Lenalee coughed on the swirling dust kicked up by the Akuma's attack, waving it away while trying to pierce through the cloud to see the condition of their companions. The fact that they could no longer sense the corrupted aura of the Akuma left them unsure whether they should rejoice or be on guard. Slowly Lavi crept forward with his weapon held in a battle ready stance, prepared to bash any remaining Akuma while Lenalee watched behind for possible rear assaults.

The dust had begun to settle allowing the exorcists better view of what had previously been obscured. There was the door that Patty had tried to shelter behind….or at least what was left of it. There was hardly anything left of it that could even point to it ever being a door; but that was not what was really important. Blonde grey-streaked hair lay splayed against the rubble, hidden partially by a red cloaked form and a small section of the wooden shield.

They rushed forward, dropping to their knees simultaneously beside the deathly still duo. Lavi gripped Dante's shoulders and gently rolled him of the blonde, laying him flat against the floor. The Albino's pale skin was even paler than normal; sweat trickled down in fluctuating beads and plastered silver-white locks to a feverish forehead. Dante shivered uncontrollably, his face contorted in pain while his hands clenched into fists hard enough to draw crimson lifeblood. Lavi could only watch helplessly as the Devil Hunter's skin began to turn black with the cursed pentacles and the full bodied shivers became harsh seizures that lifted Dante's body from the ground in dangerous contortions.

Lenalee in the meantime, tossed aside the piece of door that had been protected by Dante's body away from Patty. A quick scan showed that besides scrapes and bruises, possibly a concussion if the large lump on the unconscious blonde's forehead was anything to go by, Patty would be just fine. However, there was no sign that she had been hit by the Akuma's attack which Lenalee was eternally grateful for. This left the question though of how Dante had gotten to her quickly enough to protect her so thoroughly. It seemed that there was more to the man than first was revealed; were these odd behaviors a good thing or something to be wary of Lenalee wasn't sure yet but she did know that if Dante managed to pull off another miracle and survive, she would be keeping a very close eye on him.

Her inspection over, Lenalee turned to see the condition of the man they had been tasked to escort to headquarters. She winced every time his body hit the ground during the seizures and tears gathered in her eyes when he cried out from the pain the poison gave him, spilling in silver streams down her dirtied cheeks. While she may have become suspicious of him, Lenalee wouldn't wish death by Akuma poisoning on her worst enemy….okay so she would wish it upon the Earl but that's beside the point. It was a painful way to leave the world and it only ended quickly once the virus had completely spread throughout the body.

By now, Dante's skin had become a charcoal grey color from the poisoning which lent a stark contrast to his silvery white hair and the crimson of his trench coat. His breathing was ragged in his throat and his face was pinched tight in pain. A fierce rushing roar blocked his sensitive hearing as his veins filled with the fiery heat of molten lava. In all his years as a Devil Hunter he had never felt such pain as this before, not even the time he had been crucified in the Devil's Realm had he felt such pain. It filled his body and clouded his mind; he wanted to scream the agony away but he couldn't find the air to supply it past the blood clogging his throat and lungs. Dante struggled to breathe; struggled to fight off the poison coursing through his body; struggled to think or remember anything that would be useful in stopping this pain. He couldn't, nothing came through the white searing light of agony that had wiped his mind clean.

_**Give up, pathetic mortal. Give up and be freed from this world of pain, this world of lonely darkness. I can free you from the chains that bind you to this disgusting world; I can give you back your mother, your brother, and your father if only you would succumb to my Darkness. No more pain, no more agony, no more lonely nights with only a cold bed to look forward too. Let go….give in to me….**_

Dante stilled. The voice was seductive and enticing, bringing a soothing blackness amidst the harsh white that had invaded his mind. He really wanted the pain to go away, to leave him alone; he wanted his nightmares to end so that he could sleep a full night through for once. He wanted to see his mother again; alive and vibrant like he remembered her being before the day she died. He wanted but could never have; that was his curse, his cross to bear for the rest of eternity.

_**Rest, insignificant ant, let go of this hold on life you so desperately cling too. Succumb to my Darkness, succumb to me….they don't appreciate you for all that you have sacrificed for their continued safety. Why continue to fight for ungrateful pests as them; why not do something for yourself for a change?**_

Maybe that voice was right; it was really becoming too troublesome to continue living in a world that never appreciated what he did for it. If he could just rest for a moment- a few minutes where he didn't have to fight for his next breath tooth and nail- just let the darkness take….over for…a moment…

**NO, YOU MUST NOT GIVE UP! LEAVE OUR HOST AKUMA SKUM; THEE NO LONGER HAVE ANY BUSINESS WITH HIM! **

Another voice had joined the first, but this one was attacking the soothing darkness, chasing it away from him and leaving him in the clutches of the painful whiteness. No….it was still driving the darkness away from his grasp but it was also replacing the harsh white with a healing green, like the warm water of a Caribbean lagoon.

**Rest, young Host, we The Heart shall heal thy body. Thee must not be lost before Evil's destined fall; fight the Darkness, Host, as you always have and we shall help guide your steps in the way we were sanctioned by God from the beginning. Sleep Host, restore thy strength and renew thy soul. **

The darkness had been a cold soothing to the blazing heat, but now in the presence of this green warmth Dante could recognize the harmful disease that had lurked within the inky depths. A soft, relief filled sigh escaped past his lips as Dante sank into the life giving warmth that now cocooned him.

The two seasoned exorcists watched with regret as the Akuma poisoning over took the albino's tanned skin and slowly began to disintegrate the cells binding his form together. They hadn't known him long and for the most part he had been irritatingly lazy, frustratingly laidback, and uncharacteristically grouchy (according to Patty); but he had grown on them in any case so watching him die in the way so many before him had left them feeling depressed. It really didn't help matters that he looked a great deal like their late friend, Allen Walker.

As they prepared themselves for another funeral, Dante's body stilled before completely relaxing against the rubble strewn corridor; his breathing evening out and settling. Lavi and Lenalee raised a questioning eyebrow at this sudden change of events exchanging uneasy glances. However, their expressions quickly changed into looks of pure shock when the familiar green glow of activated Innocence began to encircle the red clad man, chasing away the charcoal grey skin tone brought on by the Akuma poisoning leaving behind the healthy tan color it had originally been.

With identical saucer wide eyes, the two exorcists scrambled to Dante's unbelievably still alive body as the green glow receded back from wherever it had come from, the job of healing its Accommodator done. Lavi checked his pulse; a strong rhythm beat against his slightly quivering fingers while the broad chest rose and dipped steadily in the Bookman's green eyed gaze. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Lavi curled in on himself in a limp half-ball as the tension from the battle and subsequent close death drained from his limbs leaving him weak.

"He survived; the idiot is going to live to see another sunrise after being hit head on by an Akuma. Ugh, I'm getting too old for this." A humorless chuckle parted pale lips on an ashen face while silver tears ran down in streams to drip onto the floor.

Lenalee only cried, not trusting herself to speak but knowing that she needed to say something to soothe her partner's frazzled nerves. Maybe some light humor to bring back that brilliant smile she loved so much.

"Why is it that all the albinos we run into have all the luck surviving?" It did the trick-partially- when Lavi graced her with a small smile at her sorry attempt at humor. Goodness, she could drown in that emerald….gaze….no, bad Lenalee, bad! Don't think that about your best friend….but he is sort of cute with that red hair falling across his forehead and the adorable rabbit aura around him….oh for the love of metal clipboards! Lenalee gave herself a hard mental shake, now was not the time to be thinking those types of thoughts; Patty and Dante needed her full attention while Lavi needed her full emotional support.

A harsh groan accompanied Lavi as he stood up from his sitting position, joints popping back into place with loud snaps. He brushed himself off as best as he could while Lenalee got to her feet and did the same.

"We should get these two back to the car and onto something a bit more comfortable until they wake up."

Lenalee nodded at the suggestion and went to pick up the small blonde, knowing that Dante's muscular body would be too much even for her heightened strength. Constant regular exercise and a good diet go a long way she found out and her Innocence helped a bit in that regard. But everything has its limits and carrying a full grown man who obviously enjoys the benefits of a gym was beyond hers; so saying Lavi was left with the task of carrying the unconscious Devil Hunter.

With a soft grunt, Lavi lifted the dead weight that was Dante onto his back and proceeded to follow after Lenalee. A sharp click later, the door to the once pristine train car shut behind the two leaving the rushing wind of the train's passage coming through the many holes to lift the dirt in swirling Dust Devils just waiting to be discovered by the rest of the locomotive's passengers.

_Three days later…._

The train's whistle signaled that they had arrived at York and it also did the job of waking the two unconscious companions. Four blue eyes-one pair more grey than blue-fluttered open as the train released another shriek into the twilight of evening.

Patty slowly sat up, groaning as her sore muscles stretched to accommodate her movement. A quick mental check showed that everything was still attached and functioning, just extremely tight with overuse in a short period of time. She could feel the train slowing down as it neared the York station just before a series of chest rattling coughs broke through the stillness of the room.

Dante's eyes fluttered open, his blue tinted grey eyes glazed and slightly unfocused for a moment as they adjusted to the bright afternoon light streaming through the sleeper car's windows. His muscles he could feel in a dull throb of pain though within minutes of waking a more intense heat began to build centered in his lungs. Harsh coughs tore themselves from his throat, bringing the fiery heat up towards his mouth with each explosion until finally it reached his mouth. Dante jerked upright before doubling over and coughed into his gloved hand a goopy ink-black substance riddled with red specks of blood. He gagged as his empty stomach tried to become emptier at the taste the gunk left behind in his mouth.

"D***, that stuff tastes like c***; black licorice and road tar mixed together with dog s*** then nuked a few times before being served on dry ice!" Dante was obviously miffed, however the normally intimidating rant was lessened by the barely audible croak that his voice had been reduced to due to several days of misuse and the screams that had torn through his vocal chords. It was quite frankly a miracle he could talk at all, but he wasn't the son of a True Devil for nothing; the perks of fast healing a generous bonus in exchange for a hard lonely lifestyle.

"Dante! Are you….okay?" Patty's own voice was hardly more than a whispered scratch of her usually loud and cheerful tone. Her concern was conveyed anyway and while normally he didn't appreciate fussy behavior on his behalf in any form, he would allow it this once.

"Yeah, Kid, I'm fine. Just had to clear my lungs; anyway enough about me how are you feeling? If something had happened to you, your mother would have had my hide." He managed a weak chuckle at his joke which she gladly joined in on.

"Besides being sore and needing a large glass of water, I'm all in one piece. Hungry enough to eat a pig by myself, but I am still in one piece and functioning."

"Well, if you can stand on your own how about we go find our missing escorts and track down something to eat." Dante's suggestion was met with an enthusiastic nod and a wide smile from Patty.

"After eating I'm going to find a shower or at least a sink to wash my face off. I reek!"

The two old friends laughed softly at the blonde's exclamation as they slowly made their way out of the room and into the throng of people leaving the train.

After meeting up with Lenalee and Lavi, the foursome had made a beeline for the nearest hotel where they could order food and shower, before renting a room for the night since their train wasn't leaving until late the next afternoon. A total of four hours was spent in washing up and satisfying their hunger before the group gratefully collapsed in their respective rooms; Lenalee and Patty sharing one room while Dante and Lavi shared another.

Sleep came easily to the group….well, most of the group. Dante was exhausted even though he had been unconscious for three days straight according to Lavi and he was able to grab four hours of uninterrupted sleep. After the four hours were up however, the dreams began again.

_Dreamscape_

Dante found himself standing on a dark cliff, where an equally dark yet tall circular building towered before him framed by the light of a full moon. The sounds of crashing waves alerted him to the presence of the sea crashing against the cliff face the building resided upon, warning him from going to close to any edges. Dark objects bounced around in the air illuminated but still hazy in the silvery moonlight; a strong sea breeze brought the scent of salty seawater and fish to Dante's sensitive nose. Misty fog curled around his boots and stole any sound that would tip him off to any other life besides himself. Shrugging, he cast his gaze forward and picked out the path leading to the tall sign of civilization.

He began to walk towards the building, his steps echoing with purpose upon the hard rocks beneath his feet; oddly shaped bats fluttered around in the air but none came close enough for him to examine. It felt like no time had passed before he was at what he believed was the front door of the building though tradition was obviously not a part of the design plans.

A large stone face that stood at least ten heads taller than him was the only decoration he could see anywhere nearby on this Leaning Tower of Pisa wannabe. Not really expecting anything to happen, Dante reached up and touched the face. Imagine his surprise when it started to wail and thrash around as much as a stone face stuck in a wall could thrash. Trying to placate it and hopefully calm down the hysterical rock, Dante backed up with his hands in the air as a gesture of peace.

"Easy there big fella, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down before you wake someone up and get us both in some serious s***!" That didn't seem to make things any better; in fact it seemed to make the statue melt-down worse which is probably what brought about the next event.

A snarled roar echoed down from above Dante and as he looked up all he saw was a gleaming sword that flashed with its own internal light while long blue hair whipped about on the winds created. Leaping back and to the left, Dante barely managed to dodge the obviously intended death blow from the mysterious sword wielder. 

Now that the mysterious wielder was in front of him, Dante saw that it looked to be a male of Japanese descent and obviously trained in the way of the Samurai. Long blue hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail while bangs with fringes framed the pale oriental features. The man's coat was a familiar style Dante was sure he had seen somewhere before, the top four buttons closing the coat but leaving the edges of chest bandages and the warrior's stomach for the world to see. Tall, but still shorter than Dante's own six foot three with the graceful yet deadly elegance of a black puma. The face however, was obscured from his sight by deep shadows and hazier then before mist.

The figure seemed to speak but Dante couldn't understand the gibberish that he heard, which was strange since he had taken up learning Japanese some years before and was quiet fluent in the language. 

"Hey man, I don't want to fight you so how about you put down the sword and start talking in English instead of that gibberish you're spouting." The Samurai simply widened his stance and spouted more angry gibberish before slashing at Dante again. The next few moments were a swirling maelstrom of slash and dodge until finally Dante found himself backed up against the side of the building with the point of the Samurai's sword millimeters from impaling his eye.

"Look, I really don't want to fight you so let's just calm down and talk like rational human beings alright? Please, put down the sword and let's talk. There should have been a referral sent by-" Whatever Dante's dream-self had been about to say was cut off when the Samurai seemed to finally be fed up with talking and finished his thrust.

_Real World_

Dante shot up from his prone position on the uncomfortable inn bed, sweat plastering sliver strands to his face as his breath rasped loudly in his ears. He sucked air greedily into his burning lungs hoping to calm his racing heart as quietly as possible so as not to disturb his roommate. The memory of his dream was swiftly fading but he could still remember some disturbing parts; disturbing in that they brought questions he didn't know where to even start looking for the answers too.

Questions such as: Why did that last sentence bring such a strong sense of deja' vu and fear? Why couldn't he understand what the Samurai was trying to say? Why did he get a sense of familiarity and painful longing when the blue haired warrior had appeared on scene? Why, why, why and just no answers for him to satisfy the curiosity that burned from not knowing the answers. Questions that would continue to plague him, getting stronger in their need to be answered as the days went by and more questions were added to the list the more Dante interacted with the exorcists of the Black Order.


	5. The Black Order

**Chapter 4**

The Black Order

Words: 5,402

{AN: Okay it was brought to my attention that I made things a bit confusing when I kept switching the personal pronouns I used for Kanda. So now I shall give an explanation that will hopefully help everyone in understanding the story. Only a FEW people actually know Kanda's true gender so when the point of view is general Kanda will be referred to as 'he'. When Kanda is either talking/ by herself are when she is in the exclusive company of those who know or when it is the point of view of someone who knows her gender will she be referred to as 'she'. Hopefully that clears everything up and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.}

_Two days later…._

"Who in their right minds builds a headquarters on a freaking CLIFF!?" Patty fairly shrieked as she stood beside Dante at the base of what would soon become their new home. Dante had to admit (if only to himself) that she was slightly right in thinking how truly insane a person must be to build anything on top of a cliff. However, he could also see the merits in doing such a normally crazy action; added protection from invading forces and numerous places to set up 'deterrents' for anyone unwanted.

As Patty continued to rant about the insanity of the designer or some such nonsense, Dante remembered how he had gotten into this situation.

_Flashback_

_They had finally reached Scarborough which was where the Exorcist Headquarters was located only to have their guides leave them. Of course not without Lavi leaving them with an uplifting if not annoying farewell:_

"_**If you keep going along the main road towards the coast outside the city, you'll eventually come to the base of an extremely tall cliff surrounded by creepy mists and dark foreboding clouds. That is your destination, Kiddies, you can't miss it so if I have to come looking for you because you get lost don't blame me when I beat you up. Have fun~!"**_

_Present time_

"I mean seriously, there isn't even any stairs! How are we expected to get up this freaking cliff without stairs; an elevator would be even better than stairs so why couldn't they have included something that could help exorcist potentials climb this stupid cliff they just had to build their base of operations on?" Patty was still going and didn't appear to be in any mood for stopping soon. Just great; as if this couldn't be any more difficult than it already was.

"Patty." The annoyed chatter continued without stalling, no hesitation in the stream.

"Paaa-tty…" Nope still nothing.

"_**PATTY!"**_ Finally, she stopped after he resorted to using a bit of his devil side's growl to gain her attention his eyes briefly flashing a blood red.

"That's better. Now, are you going to keep standing there complaining about what you can't change or are you going to trust me to get us up to the top of this cliff?" He looked serious, which for those who didn't know him well enough was quiet intimidating, but Patty could see the slight twinkle in his blue-grey eyes that had return after she had turned her attention to him. Her cheeks warmed in embarrassment and she didn't trust herself to speak so she simply nodded.

"Good; hold on tight and no screaming. I don't feel like going deaf before I'm old and grey." Patty opened her mouth to make a comment on the 'old and grey' part when Dante growled a warning. _Don't even think about it._ Her jaw snapped shut with a loud click, and Patty couldn't help the small wince of pain when her teeth clacked against each other. Though soon any thoughts -about pain or otherwise- were driven swiftly from her mind when Dante scooped her up into his arms in a Bridal hold and leapt up the cliff face.

_**Black Order Headquarters….**_

Within the Exorcist Headquarters was a floor dedicated entirely to peace and tranquility where any uptight, battle weary, or frustrated Black Order employee could recuperate. Different types of trees, flowers, grass, and shrubbery had been grown on the floor with the help of a greenhouse built by the Science Division. The six mile long by six mile wide floor had been broken off into various sections, each with their own unique mile and a half diameter geological feel to provide different psychological effects for the visitors.

One section was a cypress mountain terrain where pine, maple, evergreen, and cypress trees grew. Large boulders had been strategically placed and stacked to generate the feeling of being on a mountain side while also providing natural seating. Forest wildflowers dotted this area, intermixed with creeping ivy and ferns as a carpet of crisp fall leaves blanketed the mountain area in a rippling fire of red, gold, and brown. A small stream trickled down in a quiet waterfall before running its course through the length of this forested mountain, lovingly dubbed Mount Sinai after the famous biblical mountain.

Another section was a golden plain where old gnarly oaks and gentle weeping willows made their home, generously spaced from each other. A breeze was generated through hidden fans to run through the golden wheat grass and create an effect like a rippling sea of muted sunshine. Small yellow daisies and light lavender blossoms swayed softly alongside tiny clumps of thin green shrubs, scenting the air with a summertime hay smell. Benches were set up underneath the weeping willows some close enough to tiny ponds that those seated could dip their toes into the cool clear water. Some of the oaks were the proud holders of rope swings; which were often visited by young lovers or young women who simply needed someplace to cry. It was simply called Canaan for the plain flowed with honey.

A third section was entirely devoted to orchards and gardens where much of the organization's fruits and vegetables came from. This section was created for those with a knack and love of gardening, which happened to be quite a few people. There were even sections of this area for aspiring florists where they could cultivate their fragrant passions in peace. The Garden of Eden as it was called, was cornered off from the rest of the areas by a waist high shrub barrier on three sides with wrought iron gates implanted in all three sides allowing easy access to the orchard. A citrus scent mixed with various floras perfumed for a good mile in all directions around Eden and sometimes a whiff of the scent travelled on the artificial breeze throughout the entire floor.

The last section was by far the most beautiful and the most often visited, mainly by one exorcist in particular. Thriving Sakura trees bordered this section, gladly blooming almost year round with an entrance path through an exact replica of a Japanese _Torii_. Once past the tree line the beginning of a Zen garden could be found, with a small gravel path leading around and behind the circular dojo that was centered in the tranquil area. Small to medium sized stones had been placed as a border for the soft white sand that was always lovingly raked in smooth lines. Larger stones had been set within the sand providing a relaxing break from the uniform of the sand grains. A small redwood foot bridge spanned the distance between the entrance pathway and the open fronted dojo.

Following the branch off path around the Zen garden led to the back of the area where a bamboo forest provided a back drop for the large koi pond and lone Sakura tree overlooking it. A small artificial waterfall spilled into the pond with a small stream diverting to fill a _shishi odoshi_ which provided a rhythmic almost hypnotic knocking sound that echoed throughout the Zen garden. Various colored lotus blossoms floated in the koi pond and provided shelter for the beautiful fish; their scent mixing with the scents of Sakura trees and crisp clear water. An all-around beautiful place that practically oozed relaxation and calm had been amazingly constructed by the most uptight of all the exorcists.

When the floor had been under construction, the last section had no planned theme until one Kanda Yuu had come up to Komui and placed her suggestion. Komui had agreed under the condition that Kanda had to construct that area herself which Kanda had -surprisingly enough- done _happily_. That had been a truly frightening day for Komui and the rest of the present scientists as they watched the grouchy anti-social samurai give a small _grin_ before racing off to buy the necessary supplies. Weeks of nightmares and therapy sessions had the already frazzled scientists more on edge every time the blue-haired exorcist came within view, certain that the apocalypse was upon them. Of course nothing of the sort had happened _yet, _and the prickly samurai had been extremely successful in creating such a relaxing get away, but the scientists still could not control the involuntary shivers of fear each time they ran into Kanda.

It was in his lovingly cared for Zen garden-more specifically the koi pond- where the runner found the taciturn samurai hand feeding the large koi swimming in its depths. The sword wielder was kneeling in a traditional Japanese fashion with his hand dipped in the water, koi food pellets gently spilling from the long fingered grasp. Soft murmurs drift on the artificial winds; a strong and surprising indicator that the samurai was actually talking to the fish as they greedily sucked up the food from his hand.

"What is so important that you have come to disturb my time of peace?" The words were spoken with enough irritation to make an attacking lion think twice before confronting the samurai. But the runner had a job to do and time was of the upmost importance so he gathered his flagging courage and gave his message. Really have to give the guy credit for his guts.

"Superintendent Komui has requested your presence in the Viewing Room immediately. He says that Lenalee-san and Bookman-san have returned with their target and he should even now be climbing the cliff." There, he had delivered the message, now it was time to- as the Americans were fond of saying- get the heck out of Dodge.

Kanda watched the obviously frightened (_As he should be)_ runner…well run…away from her sanctuary. A soft snort escaped her at the fear the others felt around her; true she had cultivated this mask for that very purpose and it was very effective for keeping people at a distance which also helped in concealing her secret…it's just that sometimes when she was alone like this, she often wondered on the 'what ifs' of life. Such as 'what if Allen had survived? Would there have been any chance for a 'them'?' or 'what if she had been herself instead of hiding behind the mask of irritated indifference? Would she have any friends? Would she already know what it was like to be in a relationship with someone?' Kanda sighed before releasing the remainder of the food into the water of the pond, wiping her soaked hand on a nearby towel she kept around for such occasions. Best not keep Komui waiting, though how he had ever attained his rank with his atrocious behavior was beyond her.

As Kanda made her way through the Sanctuary, she tried not to dwell further on things she could not change. Yes, she was a contradiction of that she freely admitted. On the outside she took things as they came and hated change; she was a solid rock and hated weakness of any kind. Friends were a hindrance to her efficiency as a warrior and all things bright or bubbly made her irritated beyond comprehension. Inside her head though, there was so much more to see and understand. Kanda was logical but lonely; quiet and shy yet yearning for companionship to soothe the ache within. Contrary to popular belief Kanda was an emotional creature; she felt emotions just like every other human being and it was only due to her strict training that she was not overrun by them.

She shook her head to clear away the introspective thoughts before quickening her already brisk pace. It would do no good to continue thinking in this vein; Komui needed her to no doubt test the new recruit to see where his skill level lied. If such was the case then she had to be of sound mind in order that she could be at her peak physically or there was really no point in her testing him.

"_Well then, let the games begin." _

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Komui sipped his life-giving coffee quietly, his eyes watching the projection screen for any sign of the possible exorcist-to-be. He silently praised whoever had some up with the video camera feature of the flying golems that randomly circled the tower. It certainly made observation so much easier and anything could be recorded by the golems for future reference which made information gathering a snap. But he digressed; Lenalee and Lavi were due to make their appearance any time now which brought Komui great personal joy and relief that his beloved sister was safe. Kanda as well, should be there shortly if the runner he had sent managed to find her. Komui really hoped though that things would go smoothly enough when Kanda and the new exorcist meet; if the description that he received from Lavi and Lenalee were accurate on any level, there would definitely be major temper flares from the volatile samurai.

Komui turned from his inspection of the grey landscaped screen when the doors behind him opened revealing his beloved little sister and the junior Bookman. Being the attentive and caring older brother that he was (read insanely massive Sister Complex) Komui noticed right away the still healing scrapes and bruises left over from the train fight with the Akuma that littered the pale skin of his precious sister. Immediate blazing rage swelled within the crazed scientist as he prepared himself to attack the red head that now quivered in fear behind Lenalee.

"Maa maa Komui-san, we were attacked by a couple of Akuma on our way here and I really did try to keep Lenalee-chan from being harmed…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Lavi tried to sound strong and confident; however it was a miserably failed attempt when he ended with a very 'manly' squeak, as he would later claim.

Lenalee sighed while rolling her eyes at the antics of the two men. _'Better pacify Nii-san before he sics Komlin on Lavi.' _

"Nii-san, I'm perfectly alright; I AM the one who joined in the fray as it is my JOB to destroy Akuma before they can take more innocent lives. As it was stated in the report we sent you before coming here, the only one who was seriously injured was Dante Sparda and he still lives so I think that a few scrapes and bruises on me are not worthy of your wrath for Lavi. Also if you continue this, I will not hesitate to use Dark Boots on you, am I clear?"

The green-haired beauty's tone brokered no argument and Komui wisely decided to let his anger over his precious sister's wounds go…_for now._

"Right then; while we wait for our potential exorcist to climb the cliff, why don't you explain to us some of your more…vague details in your report. I am quiet curious as to how he managed to survive a battle with five Akuma."

"So the new recruit managed to survive an Akuma attack, ne? Maybe he's not a complete baka then."

Kanda's smooth, deep voice sounded from behind Lavi making said man leap two feet into the air with fright. The red head spun around, whiny admonishment waiting to be released from the tip of his tongue when Kanda spoke again though this time in a much more threatening tone.

"One word from you Baka-Usagai and I'll personally rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat faster than you can yelp for help. Do I make myself clear?"

Lavi was once more cowering under the dark flaming gaze of someone you really didn't want to make angry. He truly resembled the quivering rabbit he was nicknamed after whenever he was cornered during these situations (though he did bring it upon himself almost every time). The quaking red head tried to answer the intimidating samurai, his mouth opening and closing comically, before simply resorting to nodding his head vigorously.

"Che." Kanda's famous One Word Answer ™ was a welcome normality, swiftly easing the -until then- steadily growing tension in the room. Kanda turned his dark gaze to Komui, scowl set and slim eyebrow raised in question. "Alright Komui; since you decided to risk the life of a runner to interrupt my relaxation time you had better explain to me fast about why I was summoned in the first place."

"Right then, we have a little time before our newest recruit reaches the top with his friend so let's get cracking. First of all, Kanda you are here in order to test the abilities and limitations of one Mr. Dante Sparda, giving your honest opinion of what you see." Komui had become his Supervisor persona, serious and no-nonsense which was a rare occurrence with the eccentric man. Taking a sip from his Bunny Coffee Cup ™ and leaning nonchalantly against a desk, Komui regarded the screen intently before continuing. "Second of all, I don't know about the rest of you but I am especially curious about how Mr. Sparda survived his first Akuma battle without the use of an Innocence weapon. Lenalee…Lavi, care to elaborate?"

Lavi and Lenalee shared a contemplative look before beginning. Or at least try to begin. The moment Lavi opened his mouth to start the tale several events happened which postponed the intriguing occurrence. Several of the scientists let out gasps of shock while others gave soft shrieks of fear. Komui had taken another sip of coffee just as the first gasps rang out and upon sighting what was grabbing everyone's attention, spewed the mouthful comically over his second in command Reever.

The three exorcists and scientists all watched with shock as a red garbed blur shot up from unseen cliff face. The blur summersaulted once before landing in a crouched position, revealing the blonde woman held in its arms. The red blur turned out to be a white haired man who after standing up straight appeared to be at least six foot five and well- muscled. His red duster hung around his knees before blowing back in a rippling manner with the force if the wind.

The blonde woman was cute from what they could see but obviously wasn't a fighter by any means. She turned to the man and seemed to be saying something that- by the man's expression- was amusing because he ruffled her hair like she was a little kid to which end he received a slap from the indigent woman. It didn't faze the man at all though as he simply laughed and began to walk towards the towering building.

Komui snapped out of his shock first, barking orders to get a closer look at the man and have scans running. He spun around to face his sister and Lavi a question formulating behind his lips, however when he saw the complete astonishment on their faces he had his answer.

"I take it you had no knowledge of his skills beforehand?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement but it got the point across.

"No; not at all" Lavi shook his head to further emphasize his statement. "I mean in the fight with the Akuma it was easy to tell that he had plenty of experience in fighting while in different environments. It was cramped since we were battling the Akuma in a closed corridor but he kept his movements appropriate and he seemed to know where everyone was so that none of his bullets hit any humans. Though one thing I noticed that was kind of strange was that he was insanely fast."

Lenalee nodded in agreement with her partner. "Yes, when the last Akuma fired at Patty-the blonde girl with him- he was all the way at the back of the corridor. Lavi and I were closer but even we would not have been able to make it in time. I remember running and screaming before this red blur just shot past firing bullets. He placed himself in front of the Akuma Bullet, Nii-san, an AKUMA BULLET and he still made it out alive. I thought it was going to be Allen all over again but this time he didn't have an Innocence weapon or the experience to save him. Neither Lavi's nor my innocence would have worked to cure him. He…he cured himself almost like Allen did back when he saved John from the Earl. There was a bright green glow covering his body and then the dark charcoal coloring began receding….Nii-san Dante is not normal by any means but I don't think we have any need to fear or mistrust him."

"Che; I'll be the judge of that. You are way too trusting Lee-chan. With skills this guy is showing, there is a high probability that he is either a Level 4 Akuma in disguise or one of the Earl's Noahs in disguise. I'm leaning more toward the latter option since we have never encountered a Level 4 with the ability to disguise himself as human-" Kanda held up his hand to stop any snarky comments from Lavi or Komui. "That time in Mater does not count for two reasons. First that was a Level 2 and that particular one has long since been destroyed; and two he's not acting like a crazed maniac bent on destroying everything in his path. Now this does not mean I trust him and I will continue to have misgivings until he proves himself otherwise. If you'll excuse me, I have a wannabe exorcist to test."

Kanda turned on his heel and began to stalk out of the room when Lavi's voice abruptly stopped him.

"Kanda, fair warning for you: Dante Sparda greatly resembles HIM." It was rare for Lavi to really be serious about anything and even more so for him to call Kanda…well, Kanda. For Lavi to do both of these in the same sentence meant that he wasn't playing around and that his warning was to be taken to heart; Kanda nodded his head once in understanding before continuing his journey.

DMC

"Dante, warn a girl next time you're going to go leaping up cliff faces!" Patty's cheeks were flushed red from both fear and anger at her taller friend's actions. Dante could only chuckle at her, with her disheveled hair and flushed red cheeks Patty was really too cute to be taken seriously at the moment. With a smirk, Dante rubbed her blonde locks further mussing up the errant strands, his blue-grey eyes flashing in merriment.

"Sure, Kid; whatever you say ~"

**SMACK!**

Patty's hand swung true connecting with her taller companion's arm though any pleasure taken from the action was ultimately for naught when she saw the cheeky grin he gave her. Her angry snarl only earned her another chuckle as Dante began to walk towards the intimidating building before them.

"B******." Patty grumbled under her breath as she trailed after her friend. She really was quite amusing when riled.

It only took a few minutes to reach the entrance and in those few minutes a quiet fearful awe surrounded the blonde and albino, though the latter was more awed and less fearful. It truly was a magnificent building, towering high above their heads while her dark stones glistened with silvery shadows cast by the moon. The bat like golems fluttered around like obsidian seagulls, silent save for the sound of their passage, a feature adding greatly to the gothic picture the scene made. The wind blowing across the tundra brought the scent of salty sea water and wet earth to the pair standing before the door; it was a calming scent.

Dante allowed his gaze to travel over the impressive mason work that was the Headquarters front entrance. The security it provided was certainly nothing to sneeze at with the six-inch steel doors locked by at least two different mechanisms and guarded by an Easter Island Head look-alike. Granted it was an ugly Head but it definitely did the trick in scaring off unwanted visitors, especially when it started to move and talk. Yeah, definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Please stand still so that I may test you and determine whether you are Akuma or Human." The Head's eyes lit up with a yellow beam that began to scan the two standing before it. Patty squeaked and tried to cover herself as her whole face became redder than a tomato. Dante cocked an eyebrow at her reaction and the statue's expression when the beams began flickering.

"Oi, what's wrong with these? I can't get a proper read…. Well, I don't see any sign that either of you are Akuma so by process of Elimination you must be Human. Please proceed and good luck future Exorcists!"

Dante and Patty both wore dead-panned expressions while their thoughts ran along the same line:

_Is this stone face for REAL?! Oh man, I am SO glad I decided to come; this is a veritable playground of Dante-seeking trouble! _

_This is their Top-Notch Security System? I can see why their little war has been going on for centuries if this is how they defend themselves. Eh, never matter; when it inevitably fails I'll hopefully get a good workout from it all. Let's rock and roll then, shall we. _

"I'm disappointed in you, Gatekeeper. Letting in strangers when your scanners are not giving off a strong reading; what if they are Akuma but they are hiding under strong protections? You would have just endangered the entire Order. Maybe Komui would allow me to use you as a training post for Mugen?" A cold voice spoke suddenly from above them, eliciting a shriek from Patty at the same time Dante armed himself with his guns. The duo's eyes travelled upward until they landed on a dark figure crouching on a ledge above the Gatekeeper. Long blue-black hair whipped around on the wind as the moonlight illuminated a pale oriental face set permanently in a scowl. The figure and voice suggested the person was male, but Dante had some doubts as to the accuracy of that assumption.

"Since you seem incompetent of actually determining whether these two can be trusted or not, _Gatekeeper," _He said the name with a sneer making it obvious how little respect he had for the stone Head. "I will be testing them."

The Gatekeeper flailed about (or about as much as one can when one is a part of a thick stone wall) wailing and whining that he wasn't useless and to please not use him for training.

"I could see the girl clearly! She's human I swear! Please Kanda, sir, believe me. It was only when I scanned the male that my sensors started going haywire! Believe me I'm not lying, please don't use me for target practice!"

"Be that as it may, I will still be testing them. The Order cannot afford a repeat of what happened ten years ago now can we. No so be silent Gatekeeper and mind your place!" The now identified Kanda leapt from the ledge before landing in a crouch behind the pair. Dante swept Patty behind him while at the same time pulling the black guitar case into an easy maneuvering position in which he would be able to pull out Rebellion within a matter of seconds.

Blue black hair swaying, the sword wielder stood gracefully from his crouch spinning on the toe of his foot to pin the duo with a fierce glare. Dante returned the look with a smug smirk of his own, his stance relaxing while still being prepared for any attack.

"So are you a new Akuma or perhaps one of the Earl's Noah? Is this a new tactic to psychologically hurt us, Tyki Mikk? Well, no answer? Fine then, you shall die just like your brethren before you!" The look the samurai gave Dante was one of pure hatred, clearly stating without words that he had branded the albino already as a monster needing to be destroyed. He raised his katana in preparation of attack when Dante finally reached the end of his patience with the whole ordeal.

"I would answer you if given a chance however you seem so determined to pin false accusations on me before even allowing me to defend myself. In answer to your questions, first I am not Akuma or Noah. Second, I don't know how my appearance could psychologically harm any of you since I have never met any of your Order members until just recently. Third, I have no idea who this Tyki Mikk is so how can I be him?" His tone was harsh and his blue-grey eyes mere ice chips set within tan colored stone. Dante had reached his limit and with another growing migraine pounding behind his eyes he was not in the mood for grudges unjustly placed upon him without reason. "Get it through all of your thick skulls and yes I say all because I know those bat creatures are really surveillance cameras – YOU came to ME asking for My help so I really don't think attacking me and falsely accusing me is going to make me want to help you fight YOUR war. I didn't come out of the 'goodness' of my heart because it's the 'right thing' to do to help others in need; I came because I am majorly in debt and need the money and I had nothing better to do. That being said, I can just as easily turn around and go back home, leaving you to fight YOUR battle yourself and…. I won't give a second thought to any of you. Now I don't mind having my skills tested- actually if you didn't I'd be worried since that tells me how utterly incompetent you lot are- however, I cannot and will not stand being accused of something without due cause. You don't know me just as I don't know you, so quit saying things about me when you have no facts to prove your accusations!"

It was the most Dante had ever spoken to one person that wasn't a devil or friend and that was only one of three things strange about the whole speech. To top it off, it was a solid argument he made and he said it with a scholarly British air. Three things that never really equated with the image of Dante Sparda Patty had come to know. Dante had always been a man of few words but many actions and the words he did speak were always brash, bold, daring. Sure he could have good points from time to time but he was more fighter than speaker. Patty didn't know how this strange occurrence was going to affect the future, but she wasn't all that anxious to find out right away either.

Kanda listened to the albino's words and watched his body language. Sweat was gathering on his brow and a pinched look had made itself known in the lines that deepened across his brow and ticked across his jaw. He was in pain and irritated though where and how he had injured himself, Kanda didn't know. What Kanda was sure of was that he was right. She had jumped to conclusions once she had seen his face and had taken her guilt driven anger out on him unjustly. Propriety stated that she should apologize since she was in the wrong, however Kanda Yuu never apologized for anything and this time was no different.

"If you are expecting me to apologize, don't hold your breath."

"Never crossed my mind, Beautiful." Dante's face had lit up in the biggest Cheshire grin so far in his life. Oh this was going to be so good if the fish swallowed the bait. Since they wanted to test his abilities so badly, he'd give them a show worth their money….while having a bit of fun at the rigid soldier's expense of course.

"Good because I…wait what?"

Kanda's expression was absolutely priceless….and entirely caught on tape which would result in it being viewed again and again whenever the samurai's attitude became too much to bear. Irritation had melted into puzzlement before being blown away by wide eyed shock and surprise. Not that Kanda had a time to work through her emotions as the Devil Hunter used her incapacitation to his advantage and attacked her with Rebellion.

In a clash of glittering steel, Kanda barely had time to prepare herself for the full onslaught of veteran Devil Hunter, Dante Sparda.

{A.N: Finally tis complete! Longest one yet and it took it's sweet time getting done now didn't it humph. But the road has ended for this chapter. Personally I love the recreational Level wish I could go there myself. On the side, I don't actually know if there is such a level in the Canon headquarters but it is still a wicked awesome idea if I do say so . I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to leave me a review! Until next time my lovelies, Ja ne!}


	6. Hevlaska

**Chapter 5**

Hevlaska

The abilities evaluation was quickly becoming a deadly dance between two skilled warriors, their weapons flashing with silver fire as they traded blows and blocked advancements. Patty backed up until she was resting against the wall beside the Gatekeeper, watching with silent awe as the two fought before them. Sure she had seen Dante fight before and each time was deceptively graceful for a man his size, but never like this intense passion that now unfolded itself before the world of the Order. Both combatants flowed from one form to another parrying and delivering attacks in a never ending wave of motion.

_How could something so dangerous be so beautiful at the same time?_ Patty wondered to herself. Her reverie was broken when a voice suddenly cut through the air. The statue beside her had been quiet for so long now that when he finally spoke Patty couldn't stop the jump her body gave.

"I have never seen Kanda-sama so evenly matched in battle before. Not that I see much fighting anyway but from the stories I've heard the exorcists and finders tell each other…well this is certainly a treat. I remember Kanda-sama fighting another albino child many years ago; that was certainly entertaining. The boy had a pentacle on his forehead so I had assumed that he was working for the Earl and sounded the alarm. Not one of my brighter moments, seeing how the boy turned out to be one of the more powerful exorcists and was always so kind to everyone. He couldn't meet anyone without making a new friend even if with anyone else that person was cold as ice. There was just the kind, innocent aura around him tainted with sorrow and darkness."

Sky blue eyes fixed on the grey stone visage in curiosity at the melancholy in its voice. _Who was this albino that has affected so many lives? In what way did he leave these people that it still affects them so much to this day? First Linalee and Lavi now the Gatekeeper and if actions truly speak louder than words than the samurai was obviously the most affected. _

"What was his name, this young man that has affected everyone so deeply?"

"Why, his name was Master A-"

"**SPEAK HIS NAME GATEKEEPER AND YOU WILL BE FINDING YOURSELF GROUND INTO POWDER AND SCATTERED ACROSS THE FOUR WINDS." **

The samurai's voice was dangerously pitched as cold grey eyes pinned the words in the stone's throat. His attention was quickly diverted though by Dante swinging Rebellion down in a fatal overhead slash.

"First rule of engagement: Never taker your eyes off your opponent; it is the surest way to get yourself…_**KILLED!**_"

Kanda didn't have time to put up a proper block and was forced down under the collective weight that was Dante. Sullen coal grey eyes locked with cold blue-grey that lit in triumph when the blue haired samurai yielded the victory to the towering albino. Scowling Kanda slapped Dante's proffered hand away before scrambling to his own feet sheathing Mugen in one motion.

'_So Kanda what's the verdict. Does he exceed your expectations?'_ the static filled voice came from one of the floating eyeball bats that had drifted closer to the two combatants.

"Komui, no one will ever exceed my expectations." Kanda glared at the golum when he heard what sounded like the baka rabbit making a smart remark about uptight, pointy object obsessed samurais with impossibly high standards. "Ba-ka-U-sa-gi… run; because once I catch you…my "pointy object obsession" will be finding its way shoved where the sun never shines." A deeply satisfying squeak echoed through the connection before the voice Kanda had identified as Komui spoke again.

'_Aaaanyway what IS your verdict Kanda?' _

"I'll give him this, he obviously has a little knowledge about swordplay but as to whether or not he is trustworthy…I am continuing to reserve my judgment."

'_Well okay sounds goooood to me~ Gatekeeper, you can let them in then and Kanda could you please escort Sparda to the tortu- er I mean the examination room. Thanks~ Komui out.'_

With an exasperated sigh, Kanda spun around and walked through the now open gate not sparing the simpering Gatekeeper a single glance. Dante followed along whistling a jaunty tune while placing Rebellion securely on his back.

"Bye Mr. Stone Guardian, thanks for the chat!" Patty waved cheerfully as she ran to catch up to the long-legged strides of the two warriors.

Gatekeeper listened to the trio walk inside and as the gated walls crashed behind them prayed that this wouldn't become another Allen Walker. The Black Order wouldn't be able to handle another loss like that again, of this he was sure.

DGM

Kanda dropped Dante and Patty off into Komui's scheming hands before making her way to her quarters where peace and quiet would allow her to meditate. A high pitched scream from the direction of the new comers whereabouts brought an unholy smirk to grace her porcelain features. The Black Order therapists were overrun for another month afterword by exorcists, finders, and scientists who happened across Kanda at that moment. The smirk melted off her face as her mind went over the fight; how well the albino seemed to anticipate her movement and thus counteract accordingly like they had been sparing for years instead of fighting for the first time that day. It was puzzling, frustrating...and oddly...exhilarating in its familiarity. Kanda huffed in irritation; she was correct in her first assessment of the red clad man: he was trouble.

Meanwhile, with Dante and Patty, Komui was doing his usual scare tactics of extra large needles and drills eliciting a scream from Patty. Dante merely chuckled with sick delight at the frankly lame attempt to frighten him, a Cheshire grin causing a shiver of nervousness to snake its way down the Asian Head Scientist's spine.

_Komui's Internal Journal_

_Subject: Dante Sparda_

_Personality and skills List_

_Very Fast, very strong_

_Snarky, brash, rude, independent _

_protective of his blonde companion_

_definite masochist side_

_Scary as H***!_

Komui shook off the instinctive fear and proceeded with the required physical examination of the new exorcist-to-be. Like he had suspected the man was a powerhouse, healthy if not for the massive trace amounts of pizza and ….was that...yes, strawberry sundaes. Until he got the blood work back, Komui wouldn't be able to turn in the medical files to their infirmary in the case of injury. Coal black eyes darkened further as the unusual young man redressed; with all the things Komui had seen so far from Dante he could only assume that the blood work would reveal some very interesting facts.

"Well, now that the examination is all squared away, it's time to assess your compatibility with Innocence. Unfortunately Miss..."

"Lowell, Patty Lowell and don't you forget that!"

"Miss Lowell, Patty Lowell you will not be able to come with us so I'll have our resident Bookman to show you to your room. "

"Why can't I come with?"

"Because this is a Black Order Secret that must never be revealed to anyone outside of the exorcists and high officials. Being a part of the science division, not to mention the head of said division I have special privileges."

"But!"

"Patty, enough."

"But Dante! What if you get into trouble and I'm not there to get you out?"

"I'm a big boy, Kid. I don't need a full time babysitter following me 24/7, I'll be fine."

"Do I get to kick your butt if you get in trouble?"

"Sure Kid, I'll even let ya tell me "I told you so", deal?"

"Deal."

Komui watched the interaction between the two, very much resembling Lenalee's and his own sibling interactions. It was sort of refreshing to know that he wasn't the only 'big brother' out there protective of their 'little sister' and vice versa. However, they did have a schedule to be keeping to so it was time to call Lavi with his escort duty. Komui flagged down a passing Golem and explained the situation to Lavi once he picked up. After a promise to arrive shortly, Komui returned his attention to the duo now waiting on him.

"Miss Lowell, Lavi will be here shortly to escort you to what will be your quarters for the duration of your stay. If you could please wait for him here, I would be much appreciative. Now Dante, if you'll follow me we'll be headed to the next part of your induction into the Black Order."

Dante obediently (if not a bit lazily) followed the eccentric (read sadistic) head scientist down more corridors than he would have thought possible and the most disturbing aspect was that they. ALL. LOOKED. THE. SAME!

_How do they find their way around this LABYRINTH!? I'm gonna get lost, I just know it. On a positive note, the migraine has gone down to a mere headache so score. _

The blue triangular lift that somehow defied the laws of physics descended lower into the dark maw that was the Order's basement. Dante reclined against the bars that separated the passengers from certain death and allowed his eyes to scan his surroundings, however dull and uniform they were. There was power here, an intoxicating force that danced along the nerves of his body and called to him like siren song. An imperceptible shiver of pleasure raced up and down his spine, forcing Dante to stifle a moan lest he have to explain what he was feeling to the Asian scientist. For some reason whatever he was sensing down in the darkness was a feeling he needed to keep to himself...for the time being.

((The Innocence of God. The power of the Almighty. Has God's presence graced us once more?*))

Dante jerked from his inner contemplations at the chorus of voices that reverberated through the air, so different in power from Komui's lighthearted ramblings he had been successfully ignoring to this point. Glacial eyes locked on the new intruders of his surroundings; a testament to how deeply the power affected him that he hadn't sensed these men and women of power before they announced their presence. Dante gave himself a mental head shake to rid himself of the lingering affects. Now was not the time to be addled by anything; now was the time to be memorizing faces, auras, and scents for future reference.

Komui had no clue what the Generals were thinking in that moment but he personally was extremely grateful that Dante's intense stare was not directed at him. An ancient mountain moved more than the albino did in those few tense moments.

"Hey Komui, who the h*** are these b*******?"

"Maa maa Dante-kun! Is that any way to address your new bosses?"

"I don't _do_ bosses, Victor Frankenstein. I answer to no one and never will, that's not how I role. Just give it to me straight who they are and I'll handle how I treat them."

Komui sighed, _'Somehow I get the feeling that change has come riding this man's coattails. And who is Victor Frankenstein?'._

"They are the Generals, the leaders of the Black Order. Elite exorcists who have proven their prowess in battle time and again."

"So they're the one I go to in order to negotiate my terms of employment?"

"...yes."

Silver moonlight tilted to the side, casting alabaster skin into shadows though it did nothing to hide the fanged smirk of sculpted lips or the dangerous glint in mercurial eyes.

"Cool. But why have you brought me _here_ Komui? What does Innocence have to do with me?"

"Because it has been brought to our attention that you might possibly posses Innocence and this is where we determine your strength as an Accommodator."

Up with the Generals, Dante's actions were not missed for just as he had been watching them with hawk-like interest they too had been returning the favor in kind. Both parties evaluating the other for signs of weakness and of strength to determine the value for future plans. The Generals had not seen the look Dante had thrown Komui however they had felt its effects like that of a predator spotting its prey, the aura radiating danger and the capability to back up its threat. This possible recruit was strong and he knew it. The Generals decided to keep their collective eyes on him.

Just in case anything should happen.

**DGM**

Lavi turned the corner of the corridor and sighted the pretty blonde that he was starting to come to think of as a younger sister. Patty Lowell screamed innocent young women and it was this aspect that made Lavi protective of her. Emerald gems took in the pensive stare and tense stance, the obvious absence of the towering Devil Hunter and concluded that there would be one more stop on the way to the dormitories. In a Putting on his goofiest grin, Lavi approached Patty at a lazy pace with his hands behind his head in a casual manner.

"Yo Patty! Long time no see~"

Startled Patty jumped and whirled to face the red head, taking in his relaxed frame and wide smile. Despite herself Patty gave a small grin of her own; even though they hadn't known each other long Lavi was like a goofy big brother to her and she fervently hoped that things worked out between Lenalee and him.

"What are you taking about? We saw each other only a few hours ago."

"I know, feels like forever to be apart from my favorite little sister! I could have missed some big event of your life that will never be available to me ever again and that is just inexcusable!"

Wide blue eyes blinked in surprise before wrinkling from the wide smile that stretched across her face. Warm laughter bubbled from pink lips wiping away the worries that had been plaguing her mind.

"Must you be so dramatic?"

"But of course! It brought a smile to your face which is all that matters. A pretty woman such as yourself should never frown, its an unforgivable blemish which I make my mission to fight against. Oh, before I forget! Do you mind if we stop somewhere first before I show you to your room? I have a feeling your really going to enjoy this area of the Black Order and I need to pick something up for Lenalee."

"...uh, sure..I don't mind. Where are we going exactly though?"

Lavi had begun to walk to the nearest staircase with Patty trailing curiously behind him. He gazed at the blonde from the corner of his eye before offering a gentle smile.

"It's collective known as the Level of Peace, though the specific area we're going to has been dubbed tge Garden of Eden."

"Why is it called that?" Her blue eyes radiated confusion and curiosity, her head cocking to the side as she regarded him through a curtain of gold. Lavi was just able to bite back a decidedly un-manly squeal at how cute she looked, like an adorable kitten with those wide eyes and killer looks...he shook his head so hard his imagined chibi self gained swirly eyes from the dizziness. Now was not the time to be thinking of ways to protect his new little sister's precious innocence from all the other men who would see her only for her looks. Maybe he could recruit Dante in some of the plans running laps in his mind; he certainly looked like he'd have some..._fun_...ideas...Great! Now he was sounding like Komui. Patty blinked in shock when Lavi began to beat his head against a nearby wall, sweat dropping at the weird actions from the red head.

"Are you okay?" Her concern was evident and like some demented jack-n-the-box, Lavi popped up from where he had been concussed against the wall with a face splitting grin.

"Never better! Now my cute sister, onward to Peace!"

"Lavi you are very strange, you realize this right? And you still haven't answered my question yet!"

"Where would the fun be in being normal? No sir, I'd much rather be weird or strange than be boring or normal. As for your question, well...You'll see when we get there~" With that parting statement Lavi took off running down the halls, away from the indignant Patty chasing after him.

Their laughter echoed through the stone halls and lightened the day of all who heard it.

**DMC**

In the moment Dante looked at Komui, a movement behind him sent the Devil Hunter's instincts into overdrive. In a quick whirl of red Dante faced his new opponent with Ebony and Ivory firmly grasped. Cool calculating blue-grey eyes took in the transparent form of a dragon like woman; the tendrils that had been extending towards Dante frozen in their path at the sight of the weapons trained on them.

"Time to prove your worth to the Generals, Dante Sparda." Komui's statement only served to confuse the Devil Hunter more. What was he supposed to do, fight the thing? Dante thought he had done that already with that Kanda person.

"What the h*** Komui!? What am I supposed to be doing here? What is that creature?"

"In...In...Inno...Innocence...Show me...your INNOCENCE!*" In the midst of Dante's confusion, the tentacles had taken their chance to bypass the guns and immobilize him, lifting him closer to the creature's face. Dante struggled, gritting his teeth as he called all his devil strength without actually triggering into helping release himself from the bonds holding him. The ends of the tendrils sunk into his skin spider-webbing upward through his body. He could feel them moving under his skin...touching...probing his organs...invading his very soul...seeking out every dark corner for his closely guarded secrets...

_Fight...Fight it...__**FIGHT BACK!**_

Dante's Devil blood activated with his alarm trying to force the trigger against the overwhelming might of multiple unpaired Innocence. Searing white hot pain lanced through his head stilling his struggles as swiftly as the wind blows out a candle.

_Ba-dump...ba-dump...ba-dump_

_~ Est cor nostrum, cor rediit_

_Sed tamen non satis fortis vincere cor malignum. _

_Scire tamen verum sui cor suum et in tempore ...~_

The tantalizing power from earlier was here, pouring off this creature that held him tightly and invaded his body. Dante was drowning in its effects, barely able to hear the whisper soft voices ringing through his skull and echoing off his soul. His limbs were locked and tense trembling under the onslaught of stimuli while his headache was swiftly surpassing the pain of a migraine into white noise. Lungs screamed for clear air as the body froze underneath the foreign force unable to even draw a breath. Black spots swam across his vision as the creature's head came closer...closer...only a hair's breadth away from touching his sweating forehead with it's own.

((Calm down...I am not your enemy. It it extremely dangerous...if the Anti-Akuma weapon...and the Accommodator...aren't properly synchronized when the Invocation happens*.)) The being's voice was that of a woman, gentle and ancient with a slight echo like she was talking in synch with dozens of others. If Dante had been able to focus on her voice he might have likened it to that of a mother's, full of caring and love. However in the instant she finished talking, she had connected them both at the forehead and began to count off the synchronization rate not noticing the tears of blood trickling from Dante's eyes.

((2%...6%...13%...23%...2-))

Dante's body arched within the creature's hold his head thrown back with the force and breaking the connection between them. An unholy screech ripped itself from the albino's pale throat, the suddenness of the action and sound causing the Being to release her hold on him. Dante's body fell to the platform floor where seizures contorted his form into painful shapes. Komui stood still in shock for a few precious moments before springing forward in hopes of keeping the taller male from biting off his tongue. Coming closer, Komui saw a sign that should have told him to stop Hevlaska from continuing: blood poured from Dante's nose, mouth, eyes, and ears pooling around his thrashing head as it dyed his silver hair red to rival Lavi's. His eyes were open but his pupils had rolled to the back of his head and not once had he stopped _screaming. _It was a bone chilling sound, freezing the blood of everyone in the Black Order Headquarters as the cries reverberated throughout the building.

Komui tore a strip from his lab coat and tried to stuff it into Dante's mouth hoping to stifle the screams and prevent the thrashing man from biting off his tongue thereby sentencing himself to bleeding out. Before he could even come close with the rolled strip Dante's body stilled, his cries of agony silencing like a switch had suddenly been flipped to off. Either the pain had finally left or Dante had fallen unconscious; Komui was just grateful that he had stopped finally seizing. First things first he had to check that Dante hadn't bitten his tongue and that he had clear airways before even thinking of moving him to the infirmary.

As the platform quickly ascended to the upper levels and help, Komui couldn't help but wonder why Dante had such a strong negative reaction to Hevlaska and it worried him. If this event was some kind of omen for the future were they making the right choice hiring this man to help fight the Earl...

Or were they setting themselves up to be destroyed from the inside?

* * *

Wahooooooo! I'm finally finshed with chapter five! I know its been I long time since I've updated this one but life (i.e. School) got in the way and a massive writers block for this one reared its ugly head but I have finally vanquished the evil beast Muawhahahahahahaha!

Man I am really harsh on Dante aren't I? But its only cause I love him and this is some serious character building trust me. I hope I did alright with everything and it's still flowing smoothly. Let me know what yall think in CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCIM reviews.

*Google translator. It's Latin because I figured Catholic Church so yeah here's the English translation: "The Heart is among us, the Heart has returned. Strong is the Heart but still not enough to defeat the Evil One. The Heart has yet to realize his True Self but he will...In Time." Its bad I know but hey it kinda makes sense to me and that is all that matters.

Ja'ne!


	7. Authors Note

I replaced the other author's note with chapter five. I know I know "Took ya long enough!" but school life and writers block are real pain in the tuckus when it comes to writing. Got to get good grades so I get the scholarships and make my folks proud, otherwise I could get my laptop taken away and well...that ain't good for anyone. I hope yall enjoy the fifth chapter and keep an eye out for the sixth which is when the ball will really start rolling (hopefully)

Ja'ne!


End file.
